Drink and Ink
by Catty
Summary: Danny loves his football. Danny loves his beer too. But there's one thing that Danny loves more than either of those two, and a combination of beer and footy leads him to end up with an indelible confirmation of that fact.
1. Chapter 1

One or two things you should probably know -

Firstly the disclaimer - I am in no way affiliated to anyone to do with CSI:NY and am in no way mnaking any profit from this.

Secondly this IS a DL story, even if Lindsay hasn't made an appearance yet, but it is also a Don/Danny friendship story, cos you have to love the bond they have, the teasing, the wisecracks, the loyalty - perfect combination really.

Thirdly, if you are reading this, it must mean that you are a fan, and as such may I ask if anyone knows when the Series 3 DVD is going to be released in Australia, as I am going seriously nuts here. I only started watching CSI:NY a few months ago, and haven't seen the third, possibly most important D/L wise, series!

Lastly, I am not American, have only been to America when I was 8, and in the process of emigrating to the UK, so I apologise for any 'Americanisms' that I have got wrong, seeing as this has not been beta read by anyone who may know better.

So, there you go. Happy reading, and feedback is HUGELY appreciated.

C

* * *

Drink and Ink.

"So, tell me again," he paused, hefting the extremely heavy box up slightly higher, glancing over at the man at the other end of the box, who nodded. "Tell me exactly why it is that – "

"Mark" came the strained reply from the other end of the box.

"Mark, yeah, so tell me exactly why it is that Mark and I get to lug this thing out to the van, and you get to stand there and watch?"

Danny Messer worked hard to hide his grin at his best friend's words. Really he did. "Hey, come on, I'm carrying something too." He lifted the bag in his hand, and the bottles of beer clunked together with a satisfying clink.

"Yeah, right. Sure you are. Meanwhile the MEN around here are doing the hard work, and – Messer, for god's sake, open the door will you?"

They'd come to a stop beside the SUV, and Danny gingerly dug into his pocket for the keys with his free hand, before pulling the door open. With a lot of huffing and puffing, Mark and Flack managed to get the box safely stowed in the back seat, Mark's eyebrows raising at the meager twenty tip that Danny offered, not at all impressed by Danny's excuse that they worked for the city and he wasn't made of money.

Back in Danny's flat, having shoved the box in the lift (which had helpfully chosen today to be it's annual day that it worked), slid it down the hall, installed and tuned the shiny new television in, both Danny and Flack sat back on the couch, a beer in their hands, and rerun's of last night's game on the screen.

"There you go. All's well with the world again" Danny said, satisfaction written all over his face, his grin widening as the Giants scored another touchdown.

"That's as may be, " Flack said, clinking his bottle against Danny's in appreciation of the score, "But you still haven't told me why it was that I had to do all of the lifting – "

"And Mark" Danny grinned.

"Yeah, right. Little runt barely did anything. All these beauties, I tell you!" Flack said, flexing his muscles, muscles that, Danny had to admit, were pretty good. Not as good as his own, mind you, but not bad. "So, anyway, Messer. Don't think you're getting out of it. What've you done that you can't lift stuff? You've not been in a fight lately; I know that, so what is it? What've you done to your arm?" Flack reached over and poked Danny, who winced painfully.

"Talk to me Messer, or things are going to get - "

"Ok, Ok," Danny gave in, reaching up behind him with his good arm for two more beers, uncapping and handing one to Flack, and taking a good long drink from his.

"This is only between you and me. Goes nowhere else. No one else. You got that? Not a single soul, Flack, you swear."

By now, Don Flack was very interested. Danny Messer was begging. Meant it had to be huge, whatever it was. And, although it seemed serious, it didn't seem SERIOUS serious, not something that he should be worried about. More something, that was going to be fodder to a rather long blackmail streak, if the resigned look in Danny's eyes was anything to go by.

"Flack!" Danny's blue eyes were now glaring at him. "You got to swear. You can't tell a soul!"

"Ok, ok!" Flack held his hands up in surrender, and Danny groaned at the grin that had pasted itself across Don Flack's curious face.

Danny took his glasses off for a second, running a hand across his face before replacing them. "Ok."

It was important to have another swig of beer before the story of what had happened last night unraveled, and Danny made sure that the remaining bottles were nearby.

"So. I got home last night, late, around ten, I think. You know what yesterday was like, you know how frustrating it was, how nothing tied together until Montana worked her magic and connected the trace to West and got him square in our sights."

Don grinned at the smile that escaped Danny when he said her name. Why those two weren't together, he'd never know, but he'd got a twenty riding on next month being the date they'd wake up to it and come to their senses.

"Hello? Anyone in there" Danny was waving a hand in front of Flacks face. "You were the one who wanted to do this, I don't have to tell you, you know"

"Sorry, just thinking there. Go on, oh injured one" Don teased.

"Shut up Flack. Ok, so where was I? Oh yeah. So, I got home last night, crashed down on the couch, finally found the remote, and nothing. TV wouldn't turn on. Got it to work after a while, but the colour's all funny, and then there was a spark, and – "

"Boom?" Flack couldn't resist it.

"Wise guy" Danny eyed him with a grin. "Yeah, ok? Boom."

Another swing of beer, another bottle opened. At Danny's insistence, Flack had got up and taken the next six-pack out of the fridge, and when they were safely situated within easy reach, Don gestured for Danny to continue.

"Right. So Boom went the TV, which did not make me a happy camper, let me tell you. Anyway, there's this bar I know that have the footy reruns on all night, so I made my way over there, and settled in."

"All night?" Don asked. Now that sounds like the sort of bar I should know about, he thought to himself, wondering why Danny hadn't told him about it before. "Where is it? What's this oasis called?"

He looked over at Danny, when Danny hadn't replied straight away. Danny's head was back against the cushions, and he appeared to be cursing under his breath.

"Danno?"

"Finn's" Danny mumbled.

"Finn's? That's on the other side of town! That's way out over near – "

Back against the couch, Danny opened one blue eye, watching understanding race across his best friend's face. "That's over near Lindsay's place, young Messer. Pray, continue this little story of yours," Flack's wide grin making Danny slouch into the cushions even more.

"Yeah, well. Ok then." Danny took a deep breath, a hand absentmindedly coming to rest against his sore arm, groaning inwardly as he remembered exactly why that particular part of his arm stung so much.

"Keep it coming Messer. This is getting interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

WooHoo! Three reviews in one evening! That's a new record for me! A thousand thanks to the three of you, especially seeing as this is a completely new area for me, it's my first CSI:NY story. So, thanks again. A quick reminder, any mistakes in this story are mine, as far as I know I've got things right, but I'm really not an American footy follower, much prefer our own Aussie rules ( speaking of which, my team won tonight, so way to go Collingwood!!)

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and no, this most definitely is npot a one-shot, I'm up to my 6th chapter so far!

C

2

Danny sighed, sitting up a bit. "Ok, so at this bar, well, by the time I got there, the game was half over, but I got to see the second half. Knocked back a few beers, and started chatting to – "

"Was she hot?" Flack teased, slightly surprised that Danny would be chatting up a woman so close to Lindsay's house. In fact surprised that he was chatting women up at all, seeing as the last few months it had seemed that there was only one woman in Danny's heart, and that was a certain brown eyed Montana native with whom he spent as much of each and every day as possible.

"Mind out o' the gutter Donald. Mind out of the gutter. No, it wasn't a woman – and NO, do not look at me like that you idiot. There was just this guy there, and we got talking about the football. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place it. Anyway, we drank, we watched the footy, and we drank some more."

Don Flack nodded. He'd been there himself. A football match wasn't a match if it wasn't watched with friends, and if beer was available, then all the better.

"So what happened next? How'd you get hurt, that's what I want to know."

"Hold your horses, Donny boy. I'm getting there." Danny took a mouthful of beer, still not entirely sure why he hadn't realised exactly who the man was and what was going on.

"Yeah, so there we were, sitting, drinking and watching the game. So, the Giant's won, as you would expect, and by that time I was pretty – shall we say, happy? Anyhow, Nick, my drinking buddy, who still looked really familiar, he was just as cheerful. Henk, the barman, started channel hopping, looking for some more footy, and finally came across the University games, and was running through them when Nick suddenly tells him to stop"

"Nick." Flack paused. "Why does that sound familiar? Where have I heard that name recently?"

"Wait for it" was all the reply he got. " Anyway, Henk was channel hopping and he stopped when Nick suddenly gave a yell, so we settled in to watch the match that Nick wanted."

"Which was?" Don asked.

Danny sighed. "Montana U against – against – actually, I've forgotten who they were up against. Anyway, Nick was all happy so we watched Montana U play. They're actually quite good, you know. Last year, they apparently – "

"Why did Nick want to watch Montana U?" Flack interrupted, an idea beginning to form inside his devious mind.

"He's – ah – well, he's from Montana, it turns out. Yeah, who'd have thought it? Anyway" Danny couldn't quite look Don in the eye.

"Anyway…" Don led, biting back a grin, beginning to see what was going on.

"Well, anyway, Montana U won their game, thrashed – er – well thrashed the other team, and by then me and Nick were pretty tanked too. We got to talking, and he told me what an amazing place Montana is, and I may – " his voice tailed away.

"Oh, this is good. You may have what, Messer? You may have what?" Don's grin widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny sighed, sitting up a bit

3

"I may have told him what I thought of the ladies in Montana, or at least one of them, anyway" Danny mumbled, before using his good arm to whack Don as he heard a snort of laughter erupt beside him. "Ok, ok, laugh it up."

"No, I want to know. What did you say, exactly?" Don said with a huge grin." I take it we're talking about our Montana native now? The one you claim is just a friend? The one you claim NOT to be drooling over every single second of the day, the one – ouch!" Don rubbed his arm. "Watch it, you almost spilled some of my beer then!" he grumbled, good-naturedly.

This was good. So, so good. It seemed that Daniel Messer was about to reveal what every member of the team had known for ages – every member except a certain Daniel Messer and the object of his affections, a certain Lindsay Monroe.

"You can shut up right now. You know damn well I'm talking about Montana." Danny laid his head back against the couch again, embarrassment flowing over him in waves. How the hell did he get himself into these things??

"So you like her?"

"Who?" Danny tried, determined not to look over at Flack, who simply waited him out. And waited. Waited until Danny caved.

"Of course I like her, she's my friend. My best friend!" Danny said, squinting over at Don, who gave him a look of hurt.

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are, but Montana is – she's special, and you know it. Anyway, do you want to hear this or not?" Danny said, trying to drag the conversation out of dangerous territory.

"I do, but I'm not going to forget what you just admitted, and believe me, we will be coming back to discuss this in more detail later" and Danny almost groaned at the look on Flack's face as he said that, knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of revealing how he felt about Montana. Not now.

"So go on then. What happened next? There you are, sitting in Finn's, drunk as a skunk, next to your new friend Mystery Nick. What happened next?" Flack asked.

Danny sighed, something, which Flack was beginning to realise, signaled a significant break in the story. Sitting up slightly, he reached over and cracked open a new bottle of beer, nodding at Danny to continue.

"Yeah. Ok, so there we were, in the bar, drinking beer like fish. Quite impressive really, I mean Nick can hold his beer, let me tell you. Almost at my level, not quite, but almost." Danny tried, really, really not wanting to tell Flack what had happened, but knowing, in all honesty, that there was no way out.

Don said nothing, and Danny tried to sink into the couch as he felt the patented Flack Look come his way once again

"Ok, ok, I cave. So. Me and Nick, drunk, talking all things Montana, and then he starts to lift up his top – "

Don sat up straight as a rod, eyes wide open." Whoa. Stop right there. Nick got undressed? He was coming on to you?"

Danny's laughter did nothing to stop the expression on Don's face, but his next words did.

"No, you idiot. He wasn't cracking on to me, cos believe you me; I'd have been out of there faster than light if he had been. No, he was just showing me exactly how proud of Montana he really was. Man had a damn great tattoo of Montana on his back, pretty good one, I must say. Anyway, he – shut up Flack," Danny managed an embarrassed grin as Don started to realise exactly what had happened, and why Danny had a sore arm.

"Let's see it, Messer. What'd you get?"

Danny made one last effort. "What makes you think I got a tat?"

"Fact – you love Montana," Danny's eyes widened at that, as did Don's when Danny made no attempt to refute him. "Fact two – you were drunk. Fact three – you were with a man who loves his state and this Nick showed you exactly how much he loves his Montana by having a damn great tattoo on his back, something that I'm guessing you thought might be a good idea, something to show the world how much your love your own part of Montana, am I close?"

"You – " Danny hesitated, before caving. " Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Yes!" crowed Flack, reaching over and trying to high five Danny – and failing miserably since one arm was too sore to lift and the other held his precious beer. Not that Danny would have responded anyway, no, he just tried once more to fade into the background. "So, what'd'you get Messer? Show me!"

Danny sighed yet again, sitting up and carefully pulling his jumper over his head, before peering down at his arm. Moving his t-shirt sleeve up slightly, he leant over, showing Flack the taped bandage on his bicep.

"Yeah yeah, so you got a bandage. What I want to know is what's under the bandage?" Don said, impatient now.

"Do I have to?" Danny tried, moving out of the way when Flack moved towards him, showing him exactly what he thought of that idea. "Ok! Get off, you idiot! I'll do it, just go easy, ok?" Danny looked down again, reaching over and starting to gently pull the plaster away from his skin. When it was off, he turned slightly, revealing the tattoo to Don, who couldn't hide his grin.

"Oh, there's now way of hiding it now, is there? Now you'll HAVE to tell her how you feel, Danny-boy. Although, once she sees that, it'll be obvious, I should think."

Danny peered down again, his blue eyes bright as he took in the tattoo. There, permanently engraved in ink on his arm lay the outline of the State of Montana, and enclosed inside it were the words "Montana Mine'. He glanced up at Flack.

"Might not be. I might be able to hide it, wear long sleeved shirts, or, or – "

"She'll see it, cos you'll show her," Don Flack said, with a grin and Danny nodded, knowing it was true. "And once she see's it, she'll know exactly what it means. No way out of it, Messer. "

Danny looked down at his arm, a small smile tracing its way across his stubbled face.

"I know. And if I'm honest, I don't think I want to get out of it. I – " he swallowed, before looking up at Don with a smile. " I want to tell her. I want her to know what she means to me. I love her Don. I'm in love with her." And his smile was radiant, as he spoke, igniting a smile in Don as Danny's happiness spread.

"About bloody time too"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you SO much for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it, cos I'm REALLY enjoying writing it. Not looking forward to tonight's ep here in Aus though, cos it's the first one post 'How can I make myself feel betrter here...oh Rikkkkki?"-gate. Not a happy bunny, let me tell you. Might have to write some fluff...:)

C

* * *

4

Many, many more beers later, and Don Flack was sprawled across Danny's couch gazing down at the row of empty beer bottles.

"Ten green bottles, sitting on the wall" he started singing, only to be hit on the head by a flying cushion.

"Do not start singing Donald. I value my hearing, and besides, you'll only get embarrassed when my neighbours call the cops to complain about the noise!" Danny teased.

"You can shut up Messer, you're no better" Don grumbled, dragging himself to his feet and wandering over to where Danny stood by the pool table. He leant over and picked up the triangle, gathering the scattered balls and arranging them inside it.

"So when are you going to tell her then?"

"Geez, you can't leave it alone, can you?" Danny groaned, turning slightly and lifting the cues out of their bracket, handing one to Flack.

"Nope" Flack grinned. "Not now there's proof"

Danny gave another of what was starting to become his trademark sighs.

"So?" Don pushed again, before bending down and lining the balls up, eyes twinkling as he potted a ball first shot. Moving around the table, he lined up his next shot, before suddenly standing up.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nick"

Danny hung his head. He'd been hoping Flack might have forgotten about that particular little detail. Watching him, Don grinned. This was all so much fun!

"Oh Danny boy?"

"You can stop that one right now, Donald. I am not an Irish folk song. I'm Italian and proud of it. Now, are we playing here or what?" Danny asked, circling the table.

Almost without thinking about it, Flack turned and potted two more balls, missing a third and watching as Danny did his best to line up a shot with a sore arm.

"Ok, Danno" Flack said, stressing the last part. "So. About Nick" and he grinned as Danny flinched, rather effectively potting the white ball. Laying his cue against the table, Danny rested his forehead in his hands, mumbling something under his breath. Don stilled.

No. He did not just say that.

Couldn't have.

Oh, that was way too much blackmail fodder.

"Say that again, Messer."


	5. Chapter 5

I am not impressed with the people at Ch9. There I am, all ready to watch CSI:NY, and with absolutely NO EXPLANATION at all, it doesn't come on, replaced by yet another Gordon Ramsay cookery show, full to the brim with every expletive you can imagine and a few I'm sure he just invented. Where is Danny? Where's Lindsay, I want to know! What happened?? Gah. I shall just have to keep writing this instead...

Thanks for the reviews people, and even though you can see what's going to happen a mile off, I'm glad it's not putting you off.

C

* * *

5

"His name is Nick Monroe." Danny finally, resigned to what would inevitably be coming. "Go on. Out with it, take your best shot Flack"

"Nick Monroe. Monroe. As in Lindsay Monroe? That Monroe? The Monroe's of Bozeman, Montana?" Don said gleefully, all thought of the pool game long forgotten.

"One and only" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, as if he still couldn't believe it. With a resigned grin he finally looked up at Don. "Don't you just love it?

"That I do Danny boy – o, Danno. I love it." He grinned right back at Danny. "So how the hell did you find that out then?"

Danny wandered back to the couch, opening another bottle and sitting down, while Flack remained leaning against the pool table.

"I'd got the tat, and we wandered out into the street again, and he turns round and shakes my hand, telling me he never thought I'd go through with it. Tells me it's not every man that gets a tat for his girl, and that my Montana must be some girl for me to get one – and before you say it, yes, she is special, and yes I am proud to have it, drunk or not."

"Got it" Don said, seeing the smile on Danny's face. "But how did you find out who he was, and what did he say when he found out who your Montana is?"

"He hasn't. Not yet." Danny said, with a small sigh of relief.

"Ok, not following here," Don said.

Danny took a swig of his beer before continuing. "Well, we were stood outside the tattoo place, and there's Nick telling me how much I must love this Montana of mine, and I'm agreeing, saying I love her to bits, but I've never told her. And that little bastard starts laughing at me, doubled over with laughter he was – yeah, yeah, just like you now, Flack" Danny said, throwing another cushion at Flack.

"Anyway, Nick's laughing it up in the middle of the street, and a squad car rolls by, slowing down slightly. Officer Watson, so his name tag said, he got out and asked us what was going on, and were we aware we were in a public place, and didn't we think we ought to be moving on now? Shut UP Flack!" Don was doubled over by now, the thought of it almost too much to bear. He staggered over to the couch, skillfully grabbing another bottle and opening it on his way.

"You can't help it, can you Danny? How the hell do you get into these things?"

"I should hit you Donald Flack. I should hit you, and hard, but that would mean putting my beer down, and I really can't be bothered." Danny lay back against the couch. "So I shall just say this. Do you want to know what happened next or not?"

Gasping for air in between howls of laughter, Don finally gained control and gestured at Danny to continue, words being too much like hard work at that moment.

"I hate you" Danny glared at him, before breaking into a smile. "Ok, so Officer Watson is 'suggesting' that Nick and I move along, and maybe even go home and sleep it off. I think it started to register then, you know, what time it was and where we were, cos Nick seemed to straighten up, and so did I. Anyway, long and short of it was, Nick reaches in his pocket and gives me his card, telling me not to bother with what was on the front of it, seeing as that was his address at home in Bozeman – and yes, I did start to see the light then Donald –" Danny glared over at his best friend once more before continuing.

"Then he said to call him on his sister Lindsay's number where he's staying for a family catch up, so he can find out what my Montana says when I show her the tat and tell her I'm in love with her." Danny eyed Don Flack, who had slowly rolled off the couch, once again doubled up with laughter.

Danny waited patiently while Don regained the ability to speak. "Oh, this is just perfect, Messer. Your very own Montana's brother is standing there telling you to tell his sister that you're in love with her and you want to start something up with her – and he has no idea that it's his sister he's talking about. What did you say?"

"What do you mean, what did I say? What do you think I said? I mean, it's her BROTHER we're talking about here, Flack! Her not so little brother, let me tell you, I mean, the guy was nearly as big as you and he wasn't exactly scrawny. And he wants me to tell 'Montana' that I'm in love with her and to make my move on her!" Danny ran a hand across his face, before taking a long swig of beer." I told him I'd tell her how I felt, and he made me promise to call him and tell him how it went"

"This really can't get any better" Don laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, thanks for the reviews, I am handing out virtual treats of your choice to you all...

C

* * *

6

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, you bastard" Danny groaned. "He's going to kill me. He's going to rip me into little pieces and feed me to the fish"

Don sat up. Struggled a bit, but sat up anyway. "Ok, so what are you going to do then Messer? I mean, it's not as if you can't tell her, Nick'll see to that, but then again, when you do tell her he's going to squash you as well."

"And you think I don't know this?" Danny raised an eyebrow at his supposed best friend. "Some friend you are'" he grumbled.

Flack grinned back at him. "Sorry Danno. Ok. So, are you going to tell Lindsay that you're in love with her?"

Danny couldn't help the smile that appeared at Don's words. "I love her Don, I LOVE her!! I'm in love with the most beautiful, most incredible, the most amazing woman in the whole of New York. She deserves the best, and I'm going to – he stopped suddenly.

"Danny?" Flack said into the silence.

"I – " Danny hesitated, leaning forward and propping himself up, elbows on knees. "I love her, but – "

"Dan?" Don was confused. What had happened to the enthusiasm, the excitement that had been brewing in Danny only seconds before? "Danny? What is it? What's with the hesitation?""

"She's, Don, she's Montana. She's – she's Montana!"

"Er, yes, I think we've discovered that one. We're talking about Lindsay here, otherwise known as Montana to you" Don nodded, looking over at Danny, glancing down to see how many beers Danny had consumed, since the conversation seemed to be taking a very odd turn. One second Messer was declaring his undying love for Lindsay, and the next he was the King of Hesitation? "Danny, what's going on in that thick head of yours?"

"Think about it Don, she's - Don, she's beautiful. You've seen her, she's gorgeous. And it's not just on the outside, she's gorgeous on the inside too. I mean, just think about it Don. She's genuine. There's not a bad bone in her body. She's kind, she's honest and loyal. She stands up for what she believes in, and she - she's smart. She's the smartest woman I've ever met. You've seen her work, she can make that leap that solves the whole thing, she connects the dots just like that." Danny looked over at Don, his blue eyes clouded with emotion.

"And - and she's strong, the way she holds herself together, I mean, think about it, it's a huge step to move across the country to New York, but she did it. Don, she's incredible. And – and when she smiles, when she smiles at me, Don, I just want to hold her, I want to kiss her and - "

Don held up a hand to stop Danny, "Yeah, ok, ok, got it She's an incredible woman and you're crazy about her. No need to go any further there" he grinned, then, "So, I'll say it again, what's the problem?" Turning on the couch, facing Danny now, Don was totally confused. "Dan, what are you on about?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. Now, you have to remember that this is Danny we're talking about here. He of the massive - minds out of the gutter people - he of the massive contradictions. He of the murky background. He of the vulnerability in **real** relationships. So, please forgive me for this chapter, but it had to be done. he was just way too happy!!

Thanks for your reviews thus far.

* * *

7

"Don, Montana's perfect. And I'm me. Think about it. What the hell would I have to offer her? I'm not stupid, I know what people think of me, and if I'm honest, I've cultivated that. I go from woman to woman, love and leave' em as soon as they get close. And the women I hook up with, not exactly Einstein's are they? An easy conquest and just as easy to get rid of – and if I'm honest Don, that's how I've liked it. It's easy, there's no pressure, no expectations, just a bit of fun. And then there's my background. My family. My so called family. I know what people say about me when it comes to that too. I know people think I'm still connected, I'm still - "

Don Flack sat back, shell shocked at this sudden turn. What was Messer on about? It was like someone had flicked a switch and his best friend had morphed from the happiest he'd seen Danny in a long time, to a man who had had to world offered to him on a plate, only to have it snatched away from him.

"Stop it. Stop if Danny." Don took a deep breath. "Look, I – " he hung his head, gathering his thoughts.

"Ok. Look, Danny, you're my best friend. You know I love you like a brother, and that you can trust me. You know that, right?"

Danny was quiet, deep in thought.

"Dan?"

"Yeah man. It's just that – "

"Then shut up and let me talk." Don's voice was sharp, and Danny looked up in surprise. "Dan, you ARE like a brother to me, and as a brother, I'm not going to pull any punches. You're right about how people see you. You are a player, and you do like to charm the ladies. You know that, and I know that. Hell, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Lindsay knows that. And as for your family, you're right about that too. People do look at your background and wonder." Danny stared at him, flinching slightly as Don confirmed every word he'd said.

"Gee thanks man," he said, standing up and moving over to the pool table and angrily scattering the balls. "Kick me while I'm down, why don't you? I know I don't deserve her, but thanks for ramming the point home, thanks very much Don"

Don simply waited him out. "Finished?"

Danny gaped at him, not believing what he was hearing.

"Finished? What the hell do you mean finished? Don, - "

"Danny, shut up and listen. Stop looking like you want to beat the crap out of me and just listen."

Danny hefted himself up onto the pool table and spread his arms wide. "Well, be my guest then. Go right ahead Don, tell me what you really think of me"

"Exactly what I was going to do, Messer, so like I said, shut up and listen and listen good." Don said calmly. "Danny, you're a good man. You're loyal, you're trustworthy and you stand up for what you see is right. You've got a good heart, you're smart, and - much as it pains me to say this - you're not that bad looking. You know what you like, what you don't. You understand how you work, and the way you look at the world. You're what the female of the species would call a 'good catch' " he grinned, before continuing.

"And, ok, so your family aren't exactly the best ad for traditional family values, and yes you did have a rough start. But Danny, you got out, you took that step, just like Lindsay did, and you made something for yourself. You stood up for what you believe in, and you made your mark. And that was a huge thing to do, Danny. A huge step to take, but you did it. You left that world behind, and stepped up to the plate, Danny – and I'm proud of you for that. I'm proud to be called your friend, Messer."

Don paused for a second, waging a war internally. He had never been this open with Danny. They'd known each other for a long time, and had been friends for almost the entire time. They'd just clicked, same sense of humour, belief and values, whatever it was, they were best friends, hell, Danny was_ family_ to him, and as such he was going to make sure he did this right.

"The thing is Danny, this, the way you feel about Lindsay, its has never happened to you before. You've never felt like this, have you? If you're honest, brutally honest, you've never really put yourself out there, put your heart on the line for a woman. You've always been in control, you've been the one to decide when it starts and when it ends, and it's all been on your terms and conditions." Don looked down for a moment, regrouping before looking back up at Danny. They'd never spoken like this, never defined it, drawn it out to it's bare bones, and much as Danny hated being under the spotlight, it needed to be said.

"You've never really been at anyone else's mercy, and that's what's scaring you Danny. She really means something to you, and you're terrified. You usually leap in and grab hold with both hands, but she's got you scared. She's made her way in, she's chipped away the armour, and she's got into your heart."

"You've changed since you've known her," he continued, trying to get through to Danny "You've opened up, you've, I don't know, you've calmed it down, the footloose and fancy free thing. You light up when you see her, your smile gets brighter, you stand up straighter and you just – you're happy. And if you ever tell anyone I said stuff like that, then I may have to kill you."

Danny managed a smile at that, Don noticed, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. Danny was listening, hearing - really hearing what Don was trying to say.

"Look, Danny she's it for you. Lindsay Monroe is your 'it'. You want to make this one work, and that's what's been holding you back. You really want to make it work, and taking that step, telling her exactly how much you love her, is going to be the biggest thing you ever do." Don stopped, running a hand through his dark hair. "She's worth it Danny. She's worth the risk, and you know it. And, mate, you're worth it too." Don stopped looking over at Danny to see if he was listening, if he was really hearing what he was trying to say.

Danny had been sitting on the pool table, head down as Don was talking, his words washing over him, every single word striking home. If he thought about it, really deep down thought about it, Don was right. Danny was terrified of how much in love he was with Lindsay. The way she'd managed to work her way into his heart, his life. The way her smile made his day, her laughter brightened the very darkest of moments. He would do anything for her, he would follow her to the very ends of the world and protect her from anything that came her way. He wanted the world for her, and he wanted to be the one who gave it to her.

What really surprised him though, was how committed he was to Lindsay. His breath hitched for a second as he realised that he hadn't even _thought_ about another woman since he'd met her, not in that way. She had crept up and stolen his heart without him even realising, and now the thought of being without her almost crucified him. But – but did she deserve him? Did she deserve everything he came with, his reputation, his background, his –

But could he live without her, now that he finally understood how deeply he loved her?

"Dan?" Don's voice finally caught his attention. "Danny, you're in love with her. She's worth the risk – and you know it. And besides, you've got it written in ink now, Danny boy, so there's no getting out of it," Don grinned, moving over to Danny with a new bottle of beer each. "Not a single way. You're telling her and that's an end to it"

"That's an end to it? What are you, my – " Danny hesitated "Mac?" He finished, before taking a long swig of his beer. He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and smiling over at Don, who was by now standing in front of him at the pool table, determined to get his point into Danny's thick skull. "C'mere mate" he said, reaching over and wrapping him in a hug, a brief manly hug, but a hug all the same. " She is, isn't she, she's worth it. Thanks Don, for, well, for what you said, and – well, just thanks mate"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Don shrugged it off, his grin as wide as Danny's. "Just looking out for you, you idiot. So – " he said, drawing out the word and using his beer bottle to point over at Danny, "How exactly are you going to tell her, oh, I know, you could….Ouch!! Danny!!"

"Not a chance in hell, Flack. Whatever it is, there is not a chance a chance in hell!"


	8. Chapter 8

8

There was a noise coming from the couch. A long, drawn out groaning noise, as if someone was in mortal agony. Lindsay Monroe studiously ignored it, moving over to the small kitchen that led off the lounge and grabbing two mugs. Clunking them down on the bench, she reached over and flicked a switch, the water in the kettle bubbling as it began to boil. Coffee started, she moved onto her next morning ritual, turning the radio on, before changing her mind, and leaning over to her handbag, grabbing her new CD and putting it in the player.

Soon the cheerful sounds of Abba rang out around the flat, and Lindsay smiled as she heard her mother's distinctly tuneless voice singing along to the songs from the movie they'd been to see last night.

The sounds from the lounge got louder, and the lump on the couch rolled over, trying to block out the sounds, the piercing light – everything.

"Linds" Nick groaned, "please, Lindsay, I'm begging you. Make it stop"

"I'm sorry Nicholas," Lindsay said, coming over to the window behind the couch and opening the curtains to let the sunlight in. It was going to be a glorious day, she grinned, feeling the sunshine warm her through the window. Deciding to be kind to her big brother, she stood aside, letting the bright sunshine shine directly on him. Such a kind little sister!

"Oh god," Nick groaned, rolling off the couch and planting himself face down in the carpet. "Not fair! Mum! Make her stop!"

Meg Monroe was by now standing beside her daughter, a mug of coffee in her hand, having handed the other one to Lindsay.

"Lindsay, stop" she said in a voice that suggested the complete opposite. "Lindsay, you must stop being mean to your idiot of a brother, because he is – " she bent down next to his ear and said in a loud voice – "Very hungover"

"Mu-um!"

"Get up Nick, and go and have a shower. I have no sympathy for you, but I will have a mug of coffee and some dry toast ready for you when you get out." Meg said, failing to hold back a grin as her son slowly stood up and very gingerly towards the bathroom, one very careful step after another, biting back a groan with ever move.

Lindsay grinned at him as he went past, sticking her tongue out at him. "Aw, poor baby!"

"You shut up, brat" he grinned back, before shuffling on his way again.

"Leave him alone Lindsay," Meg said from the kitchen, where she'd laid the table for breakfast, fresh fruit and cereal ready and waiting.

"But it's so much fun, Mum" Lindsay grinned back, coming over and sitting down. "Wonder where he went last night then? He didn't get in until gone three, singing very very loudly about Montana. Now, I know that Montana is a beautiful place, but what the hell did he mean with "Montana mine, you sexy thang'?"

"I'm not entirely sure I want to know" Meg grinned at her daughter. "In fact, I'm almost certain I don't"

Having luxuriated under the hot water, Nick tucked a towel around his waist, groaning as he realised he'd left his bag in the lounge. Wincing as he opened the bathroom door, he groaned as the sunshine hit him square in the eyes again. Shuffling back into the lounge, he made a solemn promise to himself. He was never, ever drinking again. Having grabbed boxers, jeans and a t-shirt, he shuffled back to the bathroom, dressed, shaved and then – dreading the reception that he was sure he was going to get – headed out to the kitchen.

"Go on then," he said, sitting down and grabbing Lindsay's mug of coffee, the look in his eyes daring, just daring her to react. Lindsay sat back, and Nick groaned inwardly. Lindsay not reacting to theft of coffee was a Bad Thing – a bad thing with capital letters.

"Help?" Nick turned his eyes on his mother, who just shook her head, leaning back in her chair with a grin.

"So," Lindsay took a breath, and settled in. "Montana mine? Where the hell did that come from?"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to those of you who are adding me to your story alerts list, and to those of you who are reviewing. I'm loving writing this, I've never really done 'humour' before, but it's fun! Now all I have to do is work out how on earth I'm going to get Lindsay and Danny together.

C

9

Nick took another long gulp of coffee, wincing slightly as the hot liquid hit the back of his throat. He ran a hand over his tired face, struggling to grasp at the fleeting remnants of last night. Opening one eye, he groaned when he was the expectant expressions on both his mother and sister's faces.

"Come on Nicky," Lindsay grinned. "What's Montana Mine mean? Actually, maybe YOU should be saying that, oh wait, you can't, seeing as you're HUNGOVER, and trying to say that would leave you all tongue tied and embarrassed, just like the time Sarah Hennessy found that love letter you left in her locker, had it enlarged and put it up on the noticeboard thinking you were a stalker," Lindsay grinned.

"That was you?" Meg said in surprise, "What? Everyone knew about that, even us old fuddy duddy mothers!"

Nick groaned, his poor head gently sliding down off his hands, and landing with a soft thump on the kitchen table. Meg leant backwards on her chair, twisting round and grabbing an oven-mitt, before gently lifting her son's head and providing him with a pillow of sorts.

"We're waiting, Nick" Meg said, and Nick mumbled something into his 'pillow'. "Pardon?"

"I said," Nick lifted his head and looked over at them, "You're not going to stop are you?"

"Nup" was all the reply he got, and so, with a sigh and some very careful movement, he dragged himself up straight.

"Coffee" he demanded, trying to look gruff, but failing as Lindsay laughed at him, a grin of his own making its way to the forefront.

"C'mon Nick, I've missed this, we were so close when I was at home, you and me, you know that. You were always my favourite brother – "

"Only because I stood up for you when Matt teased you" Nick said.

"True, but well, I miss you Nick, and e-mails and letters don't quite make up for our 'sit down and thrash out what the hell it was we did last night' talks - er, not that we did much of that sort of thing Mum," Lindsay suddenly remembered Meg was sitting there. "Er, no, it was just – er – "

"I know full well what you two were like, I didn't come down in the last whatever the saying is," Meg said with a grin, noting the blushes that stole across the faces of both of her children, blushes that turned beet red as she continued. "I know all about the night Lindsay decided to see what all of the fuss was about rum, and Nick, I know all about that magazine that you and Seth Whitley found. Like I said, noting gets past me, so now, what I want to know is what on earth is Montana Mine?"

"You're not going to stop asking, are you? Nick said with a sigh.

"Nup," Both Lindsay and Meg said, and Nick grinned at the way Lindsay was looking directly at him, or at the coffee mug, the table – in face anywhere but at her mother. They'd been so sure that Meg hadn't found out about the rum incident – even now the smell of it made her go green.

"Ok, so, well you know how thrilled I was at the prospect of going to see that movie with you two, and you ever so kindly let me out of going? Well, I hung around here for a while after you left, Linds, you really have to get a better sports channel here, you know!"

"Get on with it," Lindsay said. "And I know I need to upgrade, stop lecturing me about it!"

"Aww, poor little sis – ouch!! Mu-um!!"

"For goodness sake, what are you two – six? Just get on with it Nick, and Lindsay, stop hitting your brother"

Nick grinned over at Lindsay, sticking his tongue out at her, as Meg groaned at their antics.

"Ok, so anyway, when your feeble sports channel proved to be useless, I decided to go and see if I could find a bar with a better choice of games."

"So you went to Finn's" Lindsay said, almost laughing out loud at the expression on Nick's face.

"You've heard of Finn's?"

"Best sports bar on this side of town, so Danny says" she told him.

Meg glanced at her daughter at that, hearing something in her voice as she Lindsay spoke his name. Actually, come to think of it, Lindsay had sounded like that rather a lot lately as she spoke about this Danny Messer. Meg knew this Danny was Lindsay's partner at work, but she was beginning to suspect that Lindsay was developing feelings rather more than just friendship for her partner. Shaking her head slightly, she looked at both her children, resisting the urge to hug them. They may have their faults, but she loved them both dearly.

The slightly wistful tone in Lindsay's voice hadn't gone unnoticed by Nick either.

"Actually, speaking of your beloved Danny,' he grinned at his little sister, ducking out of her reach as she glared at him, leaning over to try to thwack him again. "When am I going to get to meet him?"


	10. Chapter 10

Apologies for disappearing, I'm back at work, and the first two weeks of term are always hectic as the kidlets settle in again, and as I try to get used to getting up early and going to bed earlier...

Thanks for reading.

C

* * *

"I'm sure it's your turn!" came a slightly muffled protest from deep inside the dumper. Lindsay grinned at the sound, equally sure it was Danny's turn to be wading knee deep around in whatever it was that smelled so badly in there. "Boom!"

Lindsay's grin widened as a triumphant arm held the shotgun aloft, and Danny emerged from the dumper. Bagging it carefully, she grinned at him, one hand firmly holding her nose, backing off as Danny took a step closer, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Want a hug, Montana? C'mere, let me hug you!"

"Take one step closer, Messer, and I may well be forced to see if this thing works" she grinned back, lifting the bagged shotgun slightly.

"Don't know what you're missing," Danny shot back, strolling past her, eyebrow raised and a challenging look on his face.

"I can live with that" came the reply, as she turned and watched Danny move over to the SUV and strip off the coveralls, revealing his normal – now pungent – work clothes underneath. Lindsay had thought she was doing fairly well at watching Danny changing without being obvious, glancing over every now and then as he bent over slowly undoing the boots and moving the coverall down his legs. It wasn't her fault if he was taking an extraordinarily long time getting the boots off – thus giving her a perfect view of his backside, tightly encased in denim. Nor was it her fault that, for some odd reason, he decided that his t-shirt was a tad ripe, and started to strip it off and put on the spare he kept in the SUV for such occasions.

Nope, not her fault at all.

Danny grinned as he slowly changed, watching her reflection in the side mirror of the van. She may say she wasn't interested but, judging by the looks she was shooting his way, there was most definitely something there.

Pulling his t-shirt up, trying hard to keep his abs locked and looking as good as he knew they did, he winced suddenly when he went to pull it over and down his arms. Realisation stabbed him hard in the arm as he suddenly remembered the reason for the bandage he wore there. His eyes whipped round to see if she had noticed, when a reassuring voice came from in front of him.

"It's ok, man, Montana Yours is on the phone. Didn't see a thing." Flack said with a grin. "Quite a striptease you were putting on for here there though. Rest of the audience is quite upset that you've stopped," he told Danny, gesturing over his shoulder where Danny was more than alarmed to see at least four women smiling brightly at him, one even winking and licking her lips.

"Shut it Flack. And you can wipe that smirk off your face as well," Danny told him, wincing slightly as he pulled his jacket back on over his t-shirt. "You sure she didn't – "

"Hey Monroe, who put that grin on your face then?" Don said, interrupting Danny as Lindsay came up behind him. Danny turned, his breath catching slightly at the smile she wore. She really was beautiful when she smiled.

"Mind out of the gutter Donald," Lindsay told him with a grin. "That was my brother Nick. I'm meeting him for lunch, and I was just giving him directions on how to get here."

Danny was never quite sure how he managed to hide the panic that almost felled him at her words.

Nick.

Coming here.

Drinking buddy Nick, Nick who knew the story behind Montana Mine – but not the person behind it – or didn't think he did. Nick who had heard all about how much Danny loved his Montana, how much he wanted her, and how heartbroken he was not to be with her.

That Nick.

"Yeah, ah, well, er I better get going then. Evidence won't wait and all that. I'm sure Mac needs this back at the lab" Danny said, reaching over and taking the shotgun from Lindsay's hands, eyes widening at the feeling of her skin against his as he did so.

Don grinned as he noticed an almost exact same reaction from Lindsay as she passed Danny the bag. He shook his head in comical despair, heroically resisting the urge to reach over and knock their heads together until they saw sense.

"You'll keep an eye on Montana here, won't you Don," Danny said, getting into the SUV, ignoring the look Lindsay gave him.

"Sure will," Don said, he too ignoring Lindsay's glare.

"Montana can look after herself, thank-you very much," she said.

"I know you can, Linds, but I have to say it. It would kill me if anything ever happened to you, you know that. So Donny here will keep an eye on you and I'm going to get going before I dig myself any deeper" Danny said, slipping the car into gear and driving off leaving Lindsay and Flack in his wake.

"Hey, Lindsay!" came a yell from behind her, as Nick struggled through to the front of the crowd. "Whoa! What's that glare for?" he asked, holding his hands up in front of him as she stomped over to him.

"Nothng. Just……just – it's just Danny. One minute he's all……….and then – " she shook her head. "He just drives me up the wall, is all"

"Danny, hey?" Nick said, glancing around at the various men who were working on the other side of the police line. "Which one's he?"

"You just missed him. He was in that black SVU that drove past you as you got here. And you can wipe that look off your face, Nicholas, don't go all 'big brotherish' on me. He was only looking out for me. He doesn't need to, but – well, it's kind of nice that he does."

"Is that a blush I see before me?" Nick said with a grin, as Flack came up beside them.

"Hi, I'm Don Flack, I work with Lindsay here. I take it you're Nick " Don said, reaching over to shake Nick's hand.

"Yeah, that'd be me." Nick grinned back. "Hey, do you know this Danny that has my little sister all in a fluster?"

"NICK!!" Lindsay yelped, Nick ducking back as she tried to hit him.

"Why yes I do," Don grinned, he too reaching out of Lindsay's way.

"Shut up Donald." Lindsay said, glaring at him, and then sighing loudly as she heard her name being called behind her. Being the only CSI at the scene after Danny made his escape, she had to turn back to the scene, groaning at the thought of Don and Nick chatting behind her.

"So, Danny. Tell me about him then. What's he done that's got Lindsay all het up then?" Nick asked, grinning at the body language his sister was sending him as she went back to work.

"Nothing much. He just likes to tease her a bit" Don told him, "Not in a bad way though," he said, seeing a trace of anger flit across Nick's face," Nah, I think he likes her, so he teases her, cos he can't say what he really feels. He's a bit like that, is Danno"."

Nick grinned at Don. "Hmm I reckon I have to meet this Danny, because in my humble, 'big brotherish' opinion," Nick mirrored his sister's phrase from before," In my humble opinion, I think Linds may well like him too. You should hear her voice when she talks about him when she calls us. And she talks about him a lot, I'll have you know."

"Does she now?" Flack grinned, his eyes lighting up at this little gem of information. Danny was going to love that. Might not be quite so overjoyed at Nick wanting to meet him, but hey, it he and his 'Montana' were ever going to get together, then Nick would have to be met, won over and brought into the 'Messer Montana' fold.

"Listen, Mum and Lindsay are having a girly night in with some of Linds' friends tonight, you know the thing – chick flicks, Chocolate and an unhealthy amount of wine. Mum wants to meet Lindsay's friends and make sure she's safe here and all that." Nick said.

Don nodded, knowing all to well what he meant. He'd never quite figured women out, and this was only one of the enigma's that kept him curious. Wouldn't stop him working on it though, he grinned.

"Yeah, confuses me too" Nick smirked," Hey there's supposed to be a good game on tonight, and there's this bar near Linds' flat. The beer is good, the tv works, and the natives seem friendly." He rubbed a hand over his eyes, the last traces of his hangover finally disappearing. "I was there last night actually, had a few pints and watched a game or two. Anyway, if you're not busy tonight, you want to meet up at Finn's and tell me about this Danny? If he's into my sister like you say, I want to know everything about him."

Don gulped, before nodding, determined to show Danny in a good light. "Ah, yeah. Sure."

"Great. So, he's a good man then? He really likes Linds? And he's not done anything about it? Honestly, what are you New Yorkers like?" Nick folded his arms across his chest, glancing over at Lindsay and smiling as she gave a resigned smile back, knowing that he and Nick were talking about her, and not able to do a thing about it.

Nick turned back to Don. "I met this guy there last night, can't remember his name though – anyway, he was crazy about this girl, and he'd not had the guts to do anything about it either. Well, no actually, that's not quite right. He hadn't SAID anything to her, but he HAD gone and got a damn great tattoo in her honour – Montana Mine, it said. I must say, the guy has good taste, loving a girl from Montana, but hey, getting a tat and not telling her? What's that all about? Needs some sense knocking into him, if you ask me. Actually he might be there tonight, maybe you and I can knock some sense into him?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Yeah, I do

"Yeah, I do. I really do think he loves her." Don Flack said after his fourth beer. "You should see the way he looks at her, like she's the most important person in the world. He can't take his eyes off her in the lab, it's sickening, they both keep sneaking glances at each other when they think the other one's not looking, let alone the rest of us. Drives me nuts"

Nick nodded in commiseration, taking a swig of his beer, arm raised in salute as the Giants scored once again.

"I thought you were a Montana man?" Don grinned as he joined the cheer.

"I am!" Nick said indignantly, "but I can support the Giants if I want to. There was this guy here last night, massive New York fan, he was barracking for Montana U, and so if he can support them, then I can watch the Giants. And I know what you mean about people in love too. That guy? The Montana U man? He was so totally in love with his 'Montana' last night, she was all he could talk about. Did I tell you he even got a tattoo? Idiot only got the Montana State tattooed on his arm, with 'Montana Mine' written inside it." Nick grinned. "He really needs to let his girl know how he feels, or he's going to go nuts!"

Don nodded, wording his reply very carefully. "I know what you mean. Danny's so totally head over heels for Lindsay, it's sickening. Thing is though, he – well, he's never felt like this before, and it terrifies him. He's never been 'in love' before, not really."

Opening the bar door, Danny was met by a cacophony of noise, familiar, reassuring noise. He'd tried relaxing at home, but even the football on TV couldn't distract him from thinking about Lindsay, and about his near miss with Nick today. Danny fidgeted on the couch, eating a dinner he didn't really want, still thinking about Lindsay, drinking two bottles of water, before admitting defeat and heading down to Finn's. Anything to get his mind off Lindsay. Finding a space at the bar, Danny was lucky to get served fairly quickly, and turned, trying to find somewhere to sit, hoping that watching the footy with a boisterous, excited crowd would help him get his mind off his Montana. A rueful grin spread across his face. Nothing would get Montana off his mind, but the footy stood a good chance of distracting him. Footy, beer and a few good mates, like Don Flack, who, Danny realised with a grin, was sitting in a booth at the back of the bar. Weaving through the crowd, Danny began to move over towards Don.


	12. Chapter 12

Lindsay sat back on her couch, a glass of wine held firmly in her hand, her nerves fraying as she watched her Mum and Stella t

Lindsay sat back on her couch, a glass of wine held firmly in her hand, her nerves fraying as she watched her Mum and Stella talk. The night had been great, Stella and Meg were getting along like a house on fire, but every single second, Lindsay was on edge, waiting, just waiting for it to happen.

And then, finally, it did.

"So, Stella, do you know this Danny then?" Meg asked, ignoring the dagger like looks her daughter was sending her.

"Danny? Danny who?"

"Mum!" Lindsay said, and Stella glanced over at her, eyes widening as it sank in.

"Our Danny? Danny Messer? From the lab?" she asked.

Meg looked over at her daughter, who was trying to sink into the sofa and disappear.

"Lindsay? Is that it? Is that his name?" Meg asked. "Lindsay?"

As the silence stretched, Lindsay could just feel Stella's grin. Sighing, she sat up, opening her eyes.

"Yes Stell. She's talking about Danny Messer. Why, I don't know. He's my friend, maybe even my best friend here, but still, we're just friends, Mum," Lindsay said in a firm voice, trying to convince them – and herself – of that.

"Lindsay – "

"Mum, I talk about them all to you. I tell you about all of them, not just Danny. Maybe his name comes up more because we're partners and we work the same cases, but honestly, we're just friends. That's all it'll ever be, and I just have to live with that." Lindsay said, with a finality in her voice, and she stood up, making her way down the corridor to the bathroom.

Meg watched her, standing up to follow her, before sitting down again, running a hand through her hair. "She's in love with him. Danny. She's in love with Danny," she said, surprise evident in her voice.

"You didn't know?"

"Did you?" Meg countered.

"Well, no, not exactly," Stella admitted, "But I knew there was something there."

"So did I," Meg admitted, "I mean, she talks about him all the time, more than she does the rest of you, so I knew she liked him, but I had no idea it went this deep." Meg sighed, looking down the corridor, hearing a door open. Standing up, she moved to take Lindsay in her arms. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you about him"

Lindsay stood stiffly in the hug, holding her emotions in check for all of ten seconds. "Mum, I – he – ok, I like him. I like Danny. But I'm smart enough, " she said, moving away from her mother, "I'm smart enough to know it won't go anywhere" she said, looking over to Stella as well, before sitting back down on the couch.

"Danny would never be interested in someone like me. I'm not enough for him, I wouldn't catch his eye, not that way, and I've accepted that. I can deal with that. " Meg's eyes flashed with anger, but at the look her daughter gave her, Meg held her tongue – for the time being. " I've got him as a friend, and if that's all I can have, then that's all I can have. So that's how it is, Mum, and that's how it's going to stay. And you – " Lindsay turned to Stella, "You have to promise me, you have to swear that you'll never say anything. You can't say anything, not about this, Stell. Promise me"

Stella's was angry, more than angry, she was fuming. Not at Lindsay per se, more at the image Lindsay had of herself when it came to Detective Danny Messer. Yes, Danny was popular with the ladies, but he was loyal as well, loyal to those he loved, and even if it wasn't love, Stella knew that Danny felt something for Lindsay. He would never hurt her, he cared about her. Maybe it was as a friend, maybe it was more – and lately Stella had been starting to think that it was more. Those long lingering looks that both Lindsay and Danny had been showering the other with, they hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone – no-one except the recipient of said looks.

"Stella?" Lindsay said, her voice laced with both fear and determination. "Stell please, you have to promise me that you won't say anything. I can't lose him. I can't - " Lindsay clamped her mouth closed, unable to say anything more, before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to continue. "Stell, please, promise me"

"I promise" Stella said slowly, moving over to sit beside Lindsay on the couch. "Thing is though – " and at Lindsay's panicked look, Stella stopped. "I promised Linds, but you have to let me say this'"

Lindsay managed to nod, her emotions taut.

"Lindsay, we both know Danny's reputation. We both know that he likes the ladies, and the ladies like him. You know what though? Past few months, I've been noticing a change in our Danny. The ladies that he's so popular with, they've not been around so much. In fact, they've not been around at all. And it doesn't seem as if he's missed them, Lindsay. He hasn't missed them at all, and you know why? You know what my theory about that is?"

Lindsay was silent, her hands clenched tightly in her lap.

"Lindsay, you and Danny, there's something there. You two, you - there's a spark there. A spark, or something – I don't know. What I do know is that he cares about you. He's your best friend as much as you are his. It might even be more, but whatever it is, you mean something to him."

Meg was watching her daughter carefully. She watched the emotions fly across Lindsay's face, and watched her shut them down just as quickly. She sat down on the other side of the couch, reaching over and taking Lindsay's hand.

"Lindsay, you stop this right now. I don't know this Danny of yours, so I've let Stella speak until now, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to my baby downtalk herself. You are a good woman, Lindsay Monroe. You are a good, strong, beautiful and amazing woman, with looks that made many of the men in Bozeman take a second look, and don't you blush like that, Linds, you're beautiful, and anyone that doesn't see that needs glasses"

"I am SO not going to mention that Danny wears glasses. Not going to mention it at all." Stella said with a smile, her smile widening as Lindsay grinned despite herself.

"That explains it," Meg gently teased. "Danny wears glasses, so he hasn't really seen you, not yet. Sounds like he's waking up to you though sweetheart, if what Stella says is true, about Danny's reputation – and I'm still not sure about you liking someone with that sort of background, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, if Stella here is right about Danny not paying any attention to any other girl, and spending time building a friendship with you, then maybe you might want to think about that a bit more. Maybe you might want to look into that. In fact, maybe I want to. Stella, what's Danny's address? Where can I find this boy my daughter's so sure isn't interested in her?"


	13. Chapter 13

Ok. So it's all starting to unravel now. Danny can't get out of meeting Nick, and Nick knows that someone who works with Lindsay - oddly enough called Danny! - is in love with his sister. Or at least, 'in like'. And Lindsay's admitted that she likes Danny, and Meg and Stella are not going to let that drop...

Thanks for the reviews, and apologies for not posting as frequently as before - work kind of buggers things up like that.

C

* * *

Making his way across the crowded bar, Danny was slightly confused by the panicked expression on Don's face, but instantly forgot about it when he found himself wearing two bottles of beer. A voice from his side was apologising profusely, and Danny fought back his instinctive need to flatten its owner, instead peeling his sodden jacket off, finally catching the eye of the still apologising culprit.

Danny's night then went from bad, bypassing worse and landed in what could be seen by some as a complete and utter disaster zone.

"Hey! It's you! Oh man, I am SO sorry. It's so crowded in here, I really didn't see you, and – "

"It's ok, Nick" Danny said, suddenly realising why Don had been looking so shocked when he'd seen Danny. "Really, it's ok" he sighed.

Nick, however, had no idea what Danny was thinking. "Listen, we've got a table over the back there, why don't I get some more beers as an apology, and you can come and watch the game with us? Don't worry about Don, he's a friend of my sister's, and I've been grilling him about this guy who apparently really likes her – you know, being the overbearing big brother and all that. Anyway, I owe you a beer, so – " Nick turned and waved over at Don, who eventually waved back, not having figured a way out of the disaster that was waiting to happen. " There he is – you go and sit down, I'll be back in a minute"

Nick turned and began to fight his way back to the bar, as a soggy Danny made his way over to the table. Dumping his beer sodden jacket on the table, Danny peeled his black v-neck jumper off too, his white t-shirt mostly dry before slumping sown on the bench, honouring Don with his most evil look.

"Ok, so Don, let me just say that it's been nice knowing you. And that I forgive you for whatever is going to happen when Nick gets back with the beer. I do. I forgive you." Danny's smile made Don shudder.

"There are some that won't forgive you though, and I would watch out for Mac and maybe Stel for a while. And as for Montana, I'd definitely watch out for her. She's got my back. She'll get you for me. You won't know how, or when, or even where, but she'll get you. I can promise you that" Leaning forward, Danny ran a hand through his hair, before looking up at Don.

"What the hell were you thinking? What are you doing here – and with HIM?"

Flack opened his mouth to reply, but Danny beat him to it. "I mean, you DO know who he is, right? You do know that? You do realise that - oh hell, smile, he's coming – you do realise that he's Montana's brother, and he's going to tear me into tiny little pieces when he realises that the Montana I was on about last night is his baby sister? You DO know that, right Don? You get that, do you?"

"You two know each other?" Nick asked, placing three beers on the table, having caught the very end of Danny's tirade.

"Er…ah, yes, yes we do," Don said, thinking on his feet. 'This is, ah, this is, Dave."

"Danny! That's it!" Nick suddenly blurted out. "It's been driving me up the wall, I mean I know I was drunk last night, but I'm usually good with names, and for some reason, I could NOT remember yours. Just came back to me though, cos it's the same as one of the guys where my sister works, the one that Don here says likes my sister. Don, you ok?"

Don flinched, reaching down and rubbing his shin where Danny had kicked him – hard.

Blinking back tears of pain, Don nodded, glaring at Danny. Danny suddenly began regretting his rather impulsive reaction as he saw Don's eyes brighten, and a certain smile find its way across his face. Don's smile widened as he saw Danny's reaction.

"Ah, hello? What's going on?" Nick asked, looking from one to the other.

"Yeah, I know Danny." Don said. "He's a good friend of mine," he told Nick, reaching over and clapping Danny on his arm – the still bandaged arm, the one that bore the tattoo that had started it all.

"He is? Then why'd you call him Dave? Actually, forget that, I've got a more interesting question," Nick said, a sudden grin lighting up his face. "I've just remembered something."

Danny swallowed hard, has blue eyes flitting to Don, begging him not to do it.

"Danny here has a new tattoo. He told me all about it last night. It's all coming back to me." Nick grinned. "'Montana Mine' it says, 'cos Danny here has had the good sense to fall for a girl from Montana. Now what I want to know Don, is do you know who this mysterious 'Montana' is and, more importantly, does she know how lovesick our Danny here is? Actually, does she even know he exists? You know what? I reckon we ought to call her up and tell her all about it!"

Nick grinned at Don, laughing aloud at the expression of terror that Danny was now wearing. "What?? Honestly, you New Yorkers, no bottle, the lot of you. Don's been telling me about this other Danny, the one who's – how do the British put it? 'keen' on my sister, and hasn't done a thing about it, and here you are, another Danny, more than 'keen' on your Montana girl, and you wimp out too?"

Nick took a swig of his beer, and then dug around in his jacket, his phone suddenly on the table in front of them. "Prove me wrong. Prove that New Yorkers aren't wimps. Come on, you're not drunk now Danny, and you've got me and Don here to back you up. Call her, man, and tell her how you feel!" and he slid the phone over until it stopped in front of Danny. "You know what? I bet she likes you just as much as you like her. Go on! Put us all out of our misery."


	14. Chapter 14

Getting closer!!

Thanks for the reviews, and thank you to all of you who have this story on Story Alert.

C

* * *

Saved by the bell.

Danny bit back a grin as his phone rang, disturbing the moment and thereby saving his hide. He really thought that, or rather he did until he answered his phone and saw Nick's reaction.

"Messer. Hey Stel, what's up? Ah, say that again. Seriously? Mmhmm. Yep. Ok, got it. Yes, Stel, I got it. Yes Stel, I will. When I'm ready, and when I've talked to her. When did they leave? What?? Gotta go Stel!"

Give him his credit, Don tried his best. He'd been talking to Nick ever since Danny's phone began to ring, instinctively knowing how Danny was going to answer his phone, and knowing that Nick knew the surname of the Danny that was 'in like' with his little sister.

"So, Nick, how about those Giants then?" Don gave one last ditch attempt as Danny hung up, all to aware of the fact that Nick Monroe had finally put the painfully obvious one and one together. He'd seen the light, and the blazing truth was that that the Danny in front of him, the Danny he'd got blindingly drunk with and had encouraged to go get his Montana - that Danny was only the Danny whom Don had been talking about before. The one who was in love with his sister. Crazy, head over heels in love with his little sister.

"Right. So," Nick said, staring straight at Danny as Danny hung up. "Let me get this straight. You're Danny."

Danny nodded, putting his phone in his pocket with hands that only shook slightly.

"The Danny. Danny Messer, from the Lab?"

Danny licked his suddenly very dry lips, reaching over and taking a swig of his beer, before nodding again.

"And you're the Danny from last night, who's in love with his Montana, whom I take it is my sister? You're in love with my sister?"

"Ah – " Danny took another swig, and then cast caution to the wind. It wasn't as if he was ashamed of loving Lindsay, it was just that no-one apart from him and Don knew it for sure. Danny wasn't too sure how he felt about the newest person to know being Lindsay's big – literally and figuratively – brother, but there was no going back now. "Yes."

"Yes." Nick echoed, still trying to wrap his head around it all. He sat back, deep in thought, stretching his arms out in front of him, and cracking his knuckles, a habit that he'd had from childhood.

Don blanched at Nick's movements, sliding a little closer to Danny as if to nudge him out of the booth, ready for a quick getaway. He glared at Danny when Danny didn't move.

"I'm in love with Montana, and I have been for a while. I just – well, I don't think I really understood it until the past few weeks. I don't think I've ever really felt this way about a woman before, I mean I've always had this rep, you know, they guy who gets the girls, but –

He felt Don flinch beside him, and couldn't help grinning at the sheer terror that was now racing across Don's face. Danny stood up, and smirked at the speed with which Don stood up, mumbling something about them needing more beer, before heading off across the bar. Danny sat down, not really surprised to feel Don sit down next to him again a few seconds later. Don always did have his back, but this time, maybe this time, this was something he had to do for himself.

"It's ok mate. I've got this one" Danny said, glancing over at Nick, who nodded up at Don. With a final glance at Danny, Don retreated to the safety of the bar, all the time keeping Danny in his direct eye line.

Nick watched them. Watched them properly this time, now that he knew the truth. He watched as Danny's friend stood by him, and he watched as Danny gently stood up for himself. Changing focus, he looked over at Danny, properly this time. Looked at him with the eye of a potential 'hurt my sister and die' perspective. What he saw didn't exactly impress him – men weren't impressed with other men, not when sizing them up as a boyfriend for your sister – but what he saw, well, it was good enough. Not bad looking, good sense of humour, definitely nuts about Linds, and ready to admit it. Maybe not to the right person, but still – hang on…..

"Guy who gets the girls?"


	15. Chapter 15

Happy reading, and thanks for the reviews people.

C

* * *

"Mum!" Lindsay had tried. She'd tried hard, but Meg was not going to be dissuaded.

"Lindsay, no. I want to meet him, this Danny of yours. I wasn't to meet the man who's supposedly too good for you" Meg said firmly.

"I didn't say that!" Lindsay said, yet again. They'd been over this again and again in the past ten minutes, and Lindsay was really beginning to wish she'd phrased it differently. It wasn't that she thought she wasn't good enough for Danny – she was good enough for anyone, and those that didn't see that were the ones who were missing out, not Lindsay.

No, what she'd meant was that she wasn't really Danny's 'type'. From what she'd seen, the ladies that Danny seemed to go for all had legs up to their armpits, blonde hair down their backs. That, and the fact that they'd one day suffer hideous backache due to the weight of what was often barely hidden by what some would call clothes – but what Lindsay would call – shaking her head, she stomped hard on that train of thought. Suffice it to say, Lindsay knew she was the polar opposite of the type of lady that Danny preferred.

"Mum." Lindsay tried again. "I never said I wasn't good enough for Danny, I'm sure I am – not that that would ever happen – " she held a hand up as Meg went to react to that – "No, what I'm saying is that Danny goes for the traditional blonde bimbo, and I'm so far removed from that it's not funny."

"And what I'm trying to say is that this Danny of yours doesn't know what he's missing, and I intend to make him aware of that fact." Meg stood up, reaching for her coat. "Stella, you're this Danny's boss, aren't you? You can find out where he is?"

Stella glanced between Meg and Lindsay, who was sitting on the sofa behind her mother, frantically shaking her head. Without even looking at Lindsay, Meg's brown eyes zeroed in on Stella.

"Ignore my daughter, it seems she doesn't know what's good for her. I want to know where this Danny is, and I want to know right now. I'll teach him not to see what's right under his eyes. Man must be blind not to see what a beauty my Lindsay is, and - "

"Mum!!" Lindsay was now standing beside Meg, hands clenched in a curious mix of frustration and love. If she'd ever needed proof that her Mum loved her, this was it. "Mum, please. I've accepted the fact that Danny will never see me that way, and – "

"But that's just it, Linds," Meg turned to her, taking Lindsay's face gently in her hands, dropping a kiss on her forehead, before looking deep into Lindsay's soul. "You shouldn't have to accept it. You love him, don't you? This Danny of yours, you love him."

Lindsay finally nodded, unable to stop the tears welling up in her eyes at her mother's gesture.

"Then you deserve to try. You deserve to at least try to find out if this thing between the two of you, whether it's more than friendship, Linds. Because from what Stella's told me, and from the things you've said – and left unsaid – when you've called us at home, Lindsay, there's something there. And you owe it to both you and Danny to see what it is," and she drew Lindsay into a hug, tying to surreptitiously mouth questions at Stella as to Danny's whereabouts.

Lindsay sighed from deep within her Mum's arms. She wasn't her mother's daughter for nothing, and on top of that, she was a top notch CSI.

"Go ahead, Stel. Tell her."

"Sure?" Stella's nose for pairing people up and delighting in the romance that followed was at full alert, but she just wanted to be quite sure that this really was what Lindsay wanted.

Moving out of Meg's hug, Lindsay stood up straight.

"You know what? " she said, a huge grin chasing the trace element of surprise that had worked its way across her face as she made her decision. "You know what? I am sure. I've never been more sure. Messer needs to know what he's missing – what he could have and what he's missing out on – and please tell me I did not say that with my Mum standing right next to me," she blushed.

Meg however, grinned a megawatt grin at her daughter's words. "I'm going to pretend I'm not your mother, and say that if just thinking that makes you smile that much, then what sort of a person would I be if I didn't make sure you had a chance to smile like that every day?"

Lindsay blushed even more, grinning as Stella finally told them exactly where Danny probably. It wasn't that far-fetched that she knew where Danny was, after all, it WAS his night off, and his TV was kind of small, and he had been rather pre-occupied lately, so would need a distraction and so what if she knew him like the back of her hand – and Meg grabbed her daughter's hand and the door shut behind them with a resounding bang.

Shaking her head with a grin, Stella's curls flew everywhere as she dug out her phone, her grin widening as she heard the man in question answer.

"Hey Danny," she said. " Thought you might like to know that Mama Monroe is in full battle mode and heading your way. Seems she's been thinking about you and Linds, and she wants to know why you've not made a move on her." This really was so much fun!

"Course, the fact that Lindsay said you're only into long legged blondes, and that she's not even on your radar, that didn't help. Yes, seriously, Linds told Meg that, and it's what she believes. If I was you, I'd run, cos Meg's got Linds fired up into battle mode too, your Montana wants answers as well. You get what I'm saying? Danny? Do you hear me? Lindsay is looking for you and she's going to want answers, so you're going to have to talk to her."

Stella smiled as she heard fear, coupled with gleeful anticipation in Danny's reply.

"So what are you going to do? What are you going to say? You can tell me, come on Danny, you can tell Aunty Stel!" Stella tried, her smile falling as Danny seemed to refute that idea. Apparently he'd talk when he was ready, and then only to Lindsay.

Stella then got her own back by letting Danny know that the Monroe women knew where he was, and that they were probably opening the door to Finn's that very second. Oddly enough, the next thing she heard was the dial tone from Danny's phone.


	16. Chapter 16

Couldn't resist it. I'm pushing that cliffhanger that little bit further, but now I have to go to bed. Work is so inconvienient like that. Surely kids should be able to teach themselves how to read and write, so I can get on with writing this??

Thanks for the reviews, I just love finding out what you guys think.

C

* * *

On the one hand, Danny was really hoping that that little gem had passed Nick by. Admitting to your hopefully future girlfriend's brother that you have – had, past tense now – a reputation as a player was not really a good move. However, Danny supposed that now was as good a time as ever to clear the air, and to stress – to completely and utterly stress, without a shadow of a doubt – that that reputation was long gone. The Danny Messer of today had eyes for only one woman, and this had been the state of play for some considerable time.

Getting this point across would have to be speedily done, if Stella were to be believed. Danny wasn't quite sure who was scarier, 'big brother Monroe' or the idea of 'Mama Monroe' on the warpath.

And, on top of that was the fact that Mama Monroe was accompanied by the very subject of the conversation, one Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe. Talking to Lindsay was going to be a whole other ball game.

Nick was now staring – or rather glaring – at Danny who had suddenly realised how his thoughtful silence may look to a concerned brother.

"Nick – "

"Guy who gets the girls? What's that supposed to mean? You treat women like dirt, Messer? Date them and then dump then? Is that it? That you?" Nick was fuming now, having almost been taken in by Danny, having almost decided to join the bandwagon and help with getting Danny and Lindsay together.

No way. Not now. No way was his sister going to be in a relationship with a man who thought so little of the women he dated.

"You listen to me, Messer, and you listen good. There is no way in hell that I am letting my sister anywhere near you, not if that's how you treat women, if that's how you'd treat her." Nick was standing now, hands flat down on the table, leaning in over Danny. "Nothing to say? Proves I was right all along. You know, I was almost there, almost going to try to convince Linds to go out with you, but now? No way, man."

Over by the bar, Don had started to move as soon as he'd heard Nick's voice get louder. Actually, he'd started to move as soon as he'd seen Nick tense up, and within seconds he was at the table, silently supportive, letting Danny take the lead. Danny had glanced up as Don came to stand beside them, giving an almost imperceptible nod, silently thanking his best friend, but knowing this was one battle that he had to fight alone.

"Nothing to say? Admitting that I'm right then?" Nick taunted, not quite knowing where this venom had come from. He sat down again, leaning back against the bench and shut his eyes for a second, before opening them and pinning Danny with his gaze. Nick loved his sister. They may trade insults and annoy each other, but when it came down to it, the Monroe's were a close family, and they loved one another a great deal. They looked out for each other, and as the baby of the family – and also as a girl – Lindsay was protected all the more. Irritated her no end, but that was how it was, and how it always would be.

Part of Nick's anger stemmed from the fact that he'd believed in Danny. Despite being drunk last night, he'd seen the look in Danny's eye when he'd talked about his 'Montana'. He's seen the smile Danny had worn when he'd even thought about her, let alone uttered the many, many declarations of love that Nick had been exposed to. Hell, the man had even got a tattoo in Lindsay's honour, and there weren't many men, Nick supposed, who would go through that degree of pain for a women they were likely to bed and then dump. So yes, as angry as he was at Danny for having such a reputation, Nick was even angrier at himself for having been so convinced that Danny really loved Lindsay, and perhaps that that revelation was still true now.

Danny had been watching Nick carefully for the last five minutes – watching and listening. Nick's emotions were just as obvious as his words, and Danny could quite understand them. If he had a sister, he'd have reacted in exactly the same way had a man like Danny declared he was in love with her. He took a deep breath, forming his argument in his head before beginning to speak.

"Nick – "

Neither man noticed Don's eyes widen in surprise as the situation took a potentially more explosive and interesting turn.

"No, you don't get to talk." Nick spat back at Danny, anger coursing through him, anger and embarrassment at his reactions. His protective streak was in full force, and he had no idea how to stop it." You don't get to say a word, not about this. I don't want to hear a word that you have to say,"

"Yes, but I do,"


	17. Chapter 17

So. Thanks for the reviews people. This is getting tricky to write now, there's a reason why I've not written Danny and Lindsay's talk yet - I have no idea what I'm going to have them say! Anyway, enough from me, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this one.

C

* * *

"Yes, but I do."

Danny looked up, confusion marring his features. The voice was similar, so similar, but yet not hers. Gazing at the woman in front of him, he understood. She was almost the spitting image of her daughter, the same deep brown eyes, the same intense expression, the same protectiveness. Nick's words only confirmed it for him.

"Mum? What are – "

"Mum, leave him alone" came Lindsay's voice suddenly, from just off to the left of Danny. He'd been so pre-occupied with Meg's arrival that he hadn't seen Lindsay fighting her way through the crowd. The whole trip to the club had seen Meg and Lindsay in an intense conversation that fell just short of an argument. Meg had been insisting on knowing way Danny was supposedly not interested in her daughter, and Lindsay was equally intent on Meg not being the one to do the asking. Yes, Lindsay wanted to know, she'd wanted to know for a long while now, but she was going to find out in her own good time, and find out on her own – most definitely not through her mother interrogating Danny.

"Montana!" Danny's voice was a curious mixture of relief, hope and anticipation.

"Hey Danny," Lindsay smiled down at him, she couldn't help herself, and Meg watched curiously as Danny's face lit up at her smile. Maybe there wouldn't be so much of a problem after all.

Lindsay turned to her brother, glaring at him until he stood up to let her sit down opposite Danny.

"Ok," she said, taking control of her family with what she hoped looked like confidence. "Nick, you need to take Mum back to the flat. Danny and I need to talk, and that's not going to happen with you two around. Stel," Lindsay turned slightly, "Don't think I can't see you there, Don's not hiding you that well. You two need to get out of here as well. This is between me and Danny, and we don't need an audience." It had taken all of Lindsay's self-control not to react when Danny had leant across the table and taken her hand as she spoke, his warm fingers squeezing hers in support.

"Don, Stel, she's right." Danny said, tearing his gaze away from the woman in front of him, and turning slightly to look at his best friend. "Montana and I need to talk this out, and it's not going to happen with your ears flapping around us. Nick, mate, you have my word that I'm not going to hurt her, I would never hurt her, I'd rather die first. Mrs Monroe, nice to meet you, and sorry to sound rude, but I really need to talk to Montana, and I need to talk to her now. It'd be a pleasure to meet you later, but I've got to do this, I've got to settle this thing we've got going on here," Danny used his free hand to gesture between himself and Lindsay, who was looking at him with the same mix of anticipation, fear and hope that Danny had worn only moments before.

Stella had stepped out of Don's shadow as Danny and Lindsay had spoken, trying to ignore the fact that Don had been holding her hand tightly as they listened. This was it. These were their best friends, this was Danny and Lindsay - in High School they would have been voted 'Couple Most Likely to Live Happily Ever After When They Finally Manage To Get Their Thick Heads Around The Fact That They're Made For Each Other', or something along those lines. Both Stella and Don had a vested interest in seeing them together, as the Best Friends, they had had to live through all of the pining, the longing, the looks, and for a long time, it had seemed that nothing would come of it.

Until now.

Now, judging by the way Danny and Lindsay were now in their own little world, now something was happening, and she and Don were going to make damn sure nothing stood in their way. Still hand in hand with Don, Stella moved across to Meg, her grin widening as she felt Don's fingers interlace with hers.

"Meg?"

Meg was watching her daughter. More than that, she was watching the man who was gazing at her daughter with a look so full of love that Meg was suddenly 100 sure that she had nothing to worry about.

"Come on Nick," Meg leant over to her son, who was still trying to glare at Danny. If he hurt Lindsay, Nick was going to tear him limb from limb, slowly, painfully and - and lots of other ways that Nick hadn't quite thought up yet. Thing was, the Danny he saw before him, the one smiling at Lindsay, that was the Danny from last night. That was the Danny who was so totally in love with his 'Montana' that he couldn't see straight – and it had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. The Danny in front of him now was the one who had made Nick want to search out this 'Montana' of his just to put Danny out of his misery. The 'Montana' who just happened to be his little sister.

The 'Montana' who was staring right back at Danny with the same goofy look that Danny was currently giving her.

With a shake of his head, Nick allowed himself to be led away by his mother, Flack and the curly haired woman his Mum was calling Stella right behind them. Flack was still holding Stella's hand, Nick noticed, a small shy smile almost hidden on both of their faces as they glanced at each other. Nick groaned with a wry smile. It really must be something they put in the water here in New York.

Left behind in peace, Danny smiled over at Lindsay, his heart beating fast. This was it. This was the moment he'd been wanting for so long, had been dreaming of and had hidden from for what seemed like his entire life.

This was the moment when he made his Montana Mine.


	18. Chapter 18

Soooo close - but you didn't think I'd give up that easily did you? insert evil cackle here

Thinks for a minute...

insert worried cackle here - It's coming soon. Very soon. I promise.

Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to those of you who've just put yourselves through the trauma of reading this thing in one huge wedge, well done.

C

* * *

Oddly enough, once their audience had left, any confidence that either Danny or Lindsay had had, seemed to fade away. Suddenly the myriad of bottle stains that littered the table were extremely interesting, and silence seemed to become the norm. Finally, it was Lindsay who stepped up.

"Danny?" she said to the top of his head, smiling inwardly as she saw that he was as nervous as she.

Danny finally looked up, and as usual, he was lost in her eyes. They'd always had that effect on him. She had a thousand different looks, and Danny was quite sure he would never tire of them. At the moment, he was being awarded her' I'm not entirely sure I want to do this, but here goes…' look. Danny swallowed back an involuntary grin. Maybe he'd been thinking about her a little too much to be able to decipher things with quite that amount of detail.

"Hey" he smiled at her, and Lindsay tried not to melt. Danny had a lot of different smiles. There was his 'Yeah. Ri – ight" smirk, of which Flack seemed to be the main beneficiary.

Then there was his "Yes!! Cracked the case!!" grin, which involved flashing his pearly white teeth and bright blue eyes victoriously. There were many, many more, but the one she was being afforded now, the one where the corners of his mouth turned up, and his blue eyes seemed to hone in on her – and only her – well that one, that smile, it was all hers. Lindsay couldn't help the smile that broke through in return, the connection between them gaining strength by the second.

"Hey yourself," she returned, before shaking her head and seeming to surface again into the real world. Looking down, she was almost surprised to see that their hands were tightly woven together, his fingers interlinked with hers, his thumb absent-mindedly tracing small smooth patterns across the back of one hand. Danny seemed almost as surprised, and they both pulled back at the same time, each faltering slightly at the loss.

"Yeah, ah….So. Yeah," Lindsay tried, feeling oddly comforted as Danny reached across and took a hand once again, seemingly unable to not be touching her in some way. She shook her head once again, desperately trying not to fall under his spell just yet. Even if Danny seemed unaware of what his touch was doing, Lindsay certainly wasn't, and she had to put an extreme effort into forming coherent sentences. Scratch that, forming coherent words was proving tricky at this precise moment. All she wanted to do was to lose herself in his touch, and –

"Nick." Lindsay suddenly said, her brown eyes suddenly leaving their previous spot and zeroing in on his as Danny looked up in surprise.

"Nick." Danny repeated, his concentration also seemingly wavering as Lindsay now subconsciously took her turn at smoothing patterns across the back of his hand, almost drawing him back into his daydreams of her and her touches. Shakes of the head were becoming commonplace to them, Danny thought with a sudden grin as he fought his way out of his fantasy and back to the present. "Yeah, ah, Nick"

"Nick. My brother Nick. And Flack." Lindsay rambled, pretty sure that her words were making sense, but also knowing that Danny would understand her anyway. It was what they did. Lindsay could be talking in hieroglyphics, but Danny would still know what she meant, and vice versa. "Flack, but mostly Nick. You were arguing with him, Danny. You and he were arguing, but you don't know him. How do you know him? What's – Danny!"

The sudden alarm in her voice shook Danny out of any dream he may have been in, and he sat up, his blue eyes honing in on her. "Montana, you all right? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Danny, you're hurt!" Suddenly letting go of his hands, Lindsay stood, moving around the table to come and sit beside him, her warm hands coming up to trace the bandage on his arm. "What happened? How – what - Danny' what's this for? You didn't get hurt at work, I would have known, someone would have told me, so – "

Danny flinched at the sheer panic in her voice, and before he could stop himself she was in his arms, and he was placing small kisses in her hair. "Montana, Linds, shhh. It's ok, I'm ok.

It was only when he felt her pull back slightly, and her warm fingers cautiously feel their way around his bandage, that he pulled back himself.

"So, I guess you want to know what happened then." Danny told her, running a hand over his face before looking up at her.

Lindsay was studiously refusing to catch his eye, internally waging a war with herself. It was killing her to know that Danny had been hurt, and that she had not been able to prevent it, but on the other hand, if she had no idea when, where or even how he'd been hurt, then how could she have stopped it. Not that she would have been able to anyway, he was his own person and could look after himself, and it wasn't her job to look after him, he was just a friend, nothing more, never mind how much she loved him and wanted to keep him safe. And then there was the fact that she'd just made a complete and utter fool of herself flinging herself at him like that. What the hell must he be thinking now? He must be dying to get out of here, having had her fling herself all over him like a love sick teenager, and –

"Montana?" a gently finger lifted her chin until her embarrassed gaze met his concerned one. "Montana, listen to me. I'm fine. A little embarrassed, well, not embarrassed so much but – yeah, ah, I'm fine"

Now she was confused.

"Embarrassed?"

Danny blushed. He actually blushed, and Lindsay began to smile. Whatever it was, if Danny was blushing like that she wanted to know why.

"Talk to me Messer."


	19. Chapter 19

Last one for this week, which means that next week I have to write the revelation...eek!!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate your reviews, I've never had this many, it's almost two per chapter!! Thanks for staying with me, and long live Danny / Lindsay stories!

C

* * *

"Talk to me Nicholas" Meg Monroe said as soon as they were out of Danny and Lindsay's line of sight. Turning, she placed her hands on her hips and stared up at her son. Nick towered over Meg, but when she pinned him with THAT look, he still felt like he was that six year old little boy again, the one who'd raided the biscuit tin and tried to pin the blame on his two year old sister. The fact that Lindsay couldn't even reach the biscuit tin and didn't have a trail of crumbs down her top, or smudges of chocolate evidence all over her face, that had nothing to do with it.

Whirling around as she felt a slight pressure against her back, Meg came face to face with Don Flack. Glancing over at Nick, Don began to feel rather nervous. "You too, young man. I don't know who you are, but my Lindsay seems to know you, and Stella here definitely knows you," Meg glanced down at Stella's hand, which was still entwined with Don's. " And you definitely seem to know this Danny that has my Lindsay so confused. So spill. I don't mind who it is, but one of you is going to tell me what's going on, and you're going to tell me right now."

Nick swallowed, glad that the attention was off him for a minute, but then taking pity on Don, who'd probably never been landed on this way by a Monroe before. Nick was used to being on the end of one of his mother's assaults, he'd not been the most obedient of kids, and at one stage verbal sparring between him and Meg had been an almost weekly occurrence. Don, however, was looking a little wary at the onslaught, and even Stella was backing up.

"Outside Mum. I can hardly hear myself think in here, and there's no way we can talk this through with all of this going on," Nick said, his point only reiterated when Stella had to throw herself into Don's arms to avoid wearing a bottle of beer as a rather over enthusiastic Giants fan celebrated a touchdown.

Eyeing her son, Meg allowed herself to be led out into the cold night air, followed by Don and Stella. She then allowed herself to be led back to Lindsay's flat, under the guise that it was too cold outside to talk. Meg shook her head at the blatant time wasting that Nick was doing, knowing full well that he was desperately thinking up a cover story.

Thing was, Nick may be good at thinking up cover stories, but she was even better at knocking them down.

Unlocking Lindsay's front door, Nick groaned at the look on Meg's face.

"Are you all right?" Don asked, worry lacing his voice. If Meg Monroe was anything like her daughter, he and Nick didn't stand a chance.

Nodding over at the kitchen, where Meg was busying herself making coffee for them all, Nick shook his head. "We're doomed. I hope your friend really loves Linds as much as it seems he does, because he's going to have Mum to deal with if it goes pear shaped. Me too," Nick added as an afterthought, "but at least I've seen him in full "Montana Mine' flow, so I'm pretty sure he's nuts about Linds, but still, explaining it to Mum isn't going to be fun."

"But you're going to try, aren't you Nicholas" came Meg's voice from behind them, and Stella laughed as both Nick and Don almost jumped out of their skins.

"You know you're going to have to teach me how you do that" she smirked as Nick and Meg sat down on the sofa, Stella and Don sitting opposite them.

"Me too," Don said, glancing over at Stella who just grinned and shook her head. Nick grinned too.

"Don't even try, mate. I don't know what it is, but 'sneakage' only seems to run in the females of the family. I've tried to sneak up on Mum and Lindsay for years, but it's never worked." He glanced over at Stella. "And if they teach it to your Stella here, well all I can say is you watch your back, Donny boy. You just watch your back." Nick ducked as both Meg and Stella threw a cushion at hm.

"Nick, really. I'm impressed with your efforts, honestly I am, and I'm relieved that you've finally given up on mastering the ability to sneak up on the females of this family." Meg told her son.

"The thing is, I do hope that you're not thinking that you've succeeded in distracting me from the real reason we're here. I want to know about this Danny, and I want to know why Lindsay is so sure that he's not attracted to her. I want to know what that boy thinks is wrong with my daughter," Meg said firmly, "and what's that face for Don? What do you know?"

Flack really hadn't been able to help his reaction. He'd tried to hold it back, but his snort of laughter had escaped, and he was now rubbing his side and trying to glare at Stella and failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, it's just – well, it's just the thought of Danny not being attracted to Lindsay. He's crazy about her, Stel, you know that. He's been into her since - well, for a very long time. He lives and breathes his Montana, women all over Manhattan, hell, all over new York are in mourning because Messer's off the market."

"Montana?" Meg asked, trying to take in what Don was saying.

"It's what Danny calls Lindsay" Nick said, seconds before he wished the ground to open up and eat him alive as Meg pounced on his words.

"And you know this how?"

Nick's beseeching look to Don was met with a shake of Don's head, as he retreated further into the couch.

Nick was on his own.

Swallowing tightly under his mother's penetrating look, Nick began. "Ok. Now Mum, you have to promise me something. You have to swear that you won't go mad, and that you'll hear me out. And you have to promise not to go off at Danny when you get to meet him properly, and – "

"Nicholas James Monroe, stop waffling and tell me what's going on right now." Meg said, knowing all of Nick's stalling ploys.

"Danny's the guy I met last night, and it turns out that Lindsay's his Montana." Nick said in one breath, glancing over at his Mum. "Turns out Linds has quite possibly the worst sports channels here, so I was out at Finn's, watching the football, and I got talking to this guy, to Danny. We stayed at the bar, watching the football, and having the occasional drink – " he felt Meg's eyes on him.

"I saw the state of you this morning, Nick," she chided her son with a grin.

"Ok, so we may have had more than a drink or two. Anyway, Danny and I got talking, and when I told him I was from Montana, he started telling me about this girl he liked, and that she was from Montana too. He never said her name though, he just called her Montana, so I had no idea that it was Linds, honestly Mum, I had no idea, otherwise I wouldn't have encouraged him to talk so much."

More and more of what they'd talked about the previous night was coming back to Nick. While none of it had been enough to make him uncomfortable – Danny would never talk about women in that sort of detail – there had been enough to make Nick blush now he realised exactly who the mysterious Montana really was. Nick had been encouraging Danny to go for it, to tell 'Montana' how he felt, and - remember this was pretty late into the night, and the beer had been flowing merrily – that this 'Montana' would be mad to pass up an opportunity to go out with a good looking guy like Danny.

"I'm sure I'm going to regret this, judging by the look on your face, but keep going," Meg said.

"Do I have to?" Nick whined, trying to disappear into the couch. "I'm sure Don here can tell you more about what sort of guy Danny is."

"Yes you have to. I want to know all of it. And don't you think you're getting off scot free either Don. You're next." Meg said, pinning Don with a beady eye.

"Hide me!" Don whispered, once again sinking back into the couch, wrapping his arms around Stella and trying to hide behind her. Stella laughed, moving out of Don's reach – but not entirely, she allowed one long arm to stay wrapped around her shoulders supposedly in order to calm Don down, but both of them knew there was more to it than that and, in all honesty, both of them were quite happy with the seating arrangement..

"Ok," Nick sighed. He was going to get the water tested in New York. Someone had to have spiked it with something – there was more romance going round at the moment than he'd seen in his entire life. "Anyway, so Danny and I are at the bar, talking all things Montana, and he's telling me about this girl he's in love with. He's telling me all about her, how her smile makes his day, how her eyes can see into his soul, how he can't wait to see her at work every day, and so on and so forth. You get the idea. And I was telling him how all of the girls in Montana are like that. I may have over embellished things a bit, but hey, Montana girls are beautiful, you can't deny that Mum"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Nick, but thank you." Meg grinned. "Keep going."

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

"Nope" Meg grinned.

"Fine. Ok then. I showed him my tattoo."

"Your tattoo?" Stella spoke up as Meg nodded in confusion. Don only smirked.

"Yeah, I showed him my tattoo. The one on my back."

"That huge thing about football? Whatever possessed you to get that scrawled across your back, I'll never know, but that's an old argument, and – oh Nick, you didn't – " Meg stopped.

"Me? No, I've still only got the one on my back, but Danny, well, I may have given him a bit of an idea."

"Danny got another tattoo?" Stella asked, and Don turned to look at her, surprise written all over his face. "Don't look at me like that, he was getting changed in the locker room one day after a dumpster dive, and I happened to come in. Anyway, what's this new one like? And why do I think it's going to incriminate him if Lindsay sees it?"

Don grinned, his heart rate calming down at Stella's explanation. "Well, let's just say that Danny's new tat most definitely screams to the world how he feels about his Montana."

"What'd he get?" Stella asked, turning in Don's arms slightly so she could see him properly.

Don hesitated, wanting to make sure that, despite the teasing and the humour that was present in the room, that everyone realised what Lindsay meant to Danny.

"Listen, I – well, Danny may have got the tat done after a few drinks, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love Lindsay," Don said softly, trying to make them understnand. "He's my best friend, and I've known him for longer than I can remember, and I've never seen him react to a woman the way he is with Linds. Stel, back me up here will you? Danny, he's - he's changed since Lindsay's been here. He's calmed it down, I don't know, he's - it's like he's got someone else to think about now, someone to care about. He didn't have the greatest time growing up really, and for most of his life he's only had himself to think about until he came to work at the lab. We're his family now, and we care about him, and he cares about us, but he's never really felt for anyone as much as he does Lindsay. Mrs Monroe, he loves her. Danny's in love with Lindsay, and it's for real. This is it for him. There will never be anyone else for him. I know Danny, and you have to believe me, he's in love with Lindsay."

Meg smiled, some of her fears fading slightly. This was her daughter they were all talking about, and Meg Monroe would protect her to the ends of the earth. If this Danny was going to hurt Lindsay, or to lead her on in any way, it would be the last thing he did. Don's words though, his complete trust in his best friend, and the fact that he was willing to almost beg Meg to understand how Danny felt, it was all slowly beginning to make Meg feel that this Danny may really be in love with Lindsay. She sighed, still holding back. It was all very well to be told that this young man was in love with Lindsay, but Meg wouldn't relax until she either saw it with her own eyes, or heard it from Lindsay herself.

"I believe you Don. If he's anything like the friend you are, then he's a good man." Meg said, reaching over and patting his knee. "He's a lucky man to have a friend like you"

Stella smiled at the man next to her on the couch, reaching up and squeezing his hand slightly, Don tightening his arm around her, looking slightly uncomfortable with all three of them looking at him. Breaking the moment, Stella grinned. "So. Tell me about Messer's new tat then!"


	20. Chapter 20

Ok. So this one has been written, re-written, eaten by my computer and then written again. I had a whole bit with Danny explaining everything, but I think it works this way better. At least I hope it does...

Danny will explain all later, and we'll get Lindsay's reaction too. thanks for waiting, for reading and for reviewing. And for the Aussies amongst us, what's with Ch 10 putting two episodes of CSI Miami on (sorry, it's my least favourite,David Caruso drives me up the wall!) and then CSI:NY at 10-30?? It's a SCHOOL night folks!! Gah!

C

* * *

Lindsay grinned at him. This was going to be fun. The Great Danny Messer was blushing, and she was going to find out why. He NEVER blushed, Danny could cope with anything life threw at him, and hit it back with twice the force. He was ready with a wisecrack for every situation, a way out of everything, and a smile that would melt the hardest of hearts. Lindsay knew this last point for sure, she'd lost count of the times he'd won her round with a flash of that smile, the amount of times she'd been half way out of the door only to be stopped by that accent of his as it was wrapped around her name – or rather his version of her name.

Montana.

She'd hated it at first, she'd got a name and it certainly wasn't the state she was born in. Her name was Lindsay Monroe, not that hard to say, but for some reason Danny seemed to find it overwhelmingly impossible. Lindsay knew it had started out as a taunt, but she'd seen the spark in his eye when he'd said it, and she was determined not to react. She was also determined not to let him know that she'd done a complete about face and loved the nickname now – loved the intimacy that it conveyed, the link that it implied.

Danny groaned inwardly, watching her as she watched him. There'd be no stopping her now. She'd want to know what was under his bandage, and when she understood – well let's just say Danny had never been so terrified before, never wanted to hide and be discovered at the very same time. The thing was, not only had she picked up on the fact that he had a mysteriously bandaged arm, but now she was grinning as he blushed even more. Shaking his head in a desperate effort to stop his face reddening even more, Danny reached over and took a long swig of beer.

"So?" Lindsay prompted.

"Yeah, ah, well, it's nothing really. Just – just something that happened last night."

Lindsay cocked her head to one side, her eyes capturing his as she sat and waited.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Danny grinned.

"Nup" was all the reply he got verbally. However, it was all he could do not to shiver with delight as she responded in another way, and he bit back a groan as he felt her fingers once again trace the bandage, this time with curiosity instead of her previous panic.

Forcing himself to open his eyes, he watched her as her fingers wove their way across his skin. Her head was bowed, her soft brown curls moving freely as she explored. Finally she glanced at him, and once again he was instantly lost in her gaze. Absentmindedly, Danny licked his lips as a sudden, almost uncontrollable urge to kiss her cascaded across him, and he found himself moving in towards her, stopping only as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Danny?"

"I – it's – I…." his voice dried up again, and Lindsay moved again, this time closer to him, as if she could sense how scared he was, how much hinged on this precise moment.

"Danny, it's ok, you don't have – "

Danny tore the bandage off carefully, lifting his sleeve and revealing the tattoo to her. She stared at it in what seemed to Danny, indeterminable silence. Stared and stared, trying to understand. Danny sat there, terrified beyond belief that she wouldn't understand, and yet completely unable to find the words to explain. Slowly, so slowly, she reached forward, and Danny was finally brought out of his trance at the feeling of soft warm fingers tracing the outline, taking in the words that were scored into his skin.

"Montana Mine?" she whispered, "Mine?"

She finally looked up, and Danny couldn't help himself. The look in her eyes, the confusion, the trepidation – the hope – he kissed her. Reached over, lifted her chin slightly with the gentlest of touches, and kissed her.

Breaking the brief kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, and hoarsely whispered his reply.

"Yours."


	21. Chapter 21

More fluff for you. Uploading this is driving me nuts, I'll have you know. Anyway, enjoy.

C

Lindsay was staring again, lost in his blue eyes, those and the emotions that his kiss had reined down on her. Her lips were tingling, screaming out at her to kiss him again and again and again, but one thought was circling her head, and the enormity of it kept her frozen in place.

"Mine" she whispered, her fingers tracing the outline of her namesake.

"Yours," came the instant reply. "Always has been, and always will be."

She had to kiss him again for that, there really was no way around it. And he certainly wasn't complaining when she did. Their lips met, and if it wasn't completely cheesey, and definitely scientifically proven to be impossible, she'd have sworn that there was a herd of sparkling fireworks exploding around them, such was the feeling of sheer perfection, sheer electric scintillation, sheer……..sheer……..was squeeeee a real word?

If it was at all physically possible, Danny drew her closer against him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. She wove her hands around him, lacing her fingers around his back, not caring that the edge of the bar table was digging in her side, not caring where they were at all, just wanting to prolong the kiss, just needing to kiss him, to live right in the moment for eternity. She was kissing Danny. Kissing Danny Messer – and he was kissing her back. He was actually kissing her back. His lips were on hers, his tongue was tasting her just as she was tasting him, tasting………beer.

Beer?

Lindsay drew back suddenly, fear invading every single cell of her body.

Beer.

Danny'd been drinking, and –

"Montana?" came Danny's breathless voice, his blue eyes suddenly searching hers as he drew back further.

"Beer' she whispered as it all began to come crashing in around her. He'd been drinking, he'd had – she glanced down at the table – four bottles of beer, and then, oh god, and then she'd come barging across and thrown herself on him, launched herself at him – he'd have had no choice to respond, he was a man after all, and –

Danny followed her look, realisation suddenly gnawing at him, and he moved quickly, leaning forward and lifting her chin up with a finger until she was gently forced to meet his eyes.

"Linds, Montana, you listen to me, and you listen good. Yes I've had a couple of beers, and yes, maybe I am on the verge of being tipsy, but there is no way in hell that anything I've had to drink tonight has any influence on me kissing you. Do you hear me?"

Lindsay just stared at him, and fear began its trek through Danny this time.

"Montana? Linds, listen, I –" he licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. Fighting his way past that, Danny forced himself to say the words that he'd hidden from for so long. The ones that were tattooed across his heart, and inked across his arm for the whole world to see.

"I've wanted to kiss you for - hell, for as long as I've known you. I – " Danny took a very deep breath. " I love you Lindsay Monroe. I'm in love with you."


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy.

Supposed new series of CSI:NY tomorrow night on Ch 9. Shall believe it when I see it.

C

* * *

"Danny's new tattoo? Ah, could I get a cup of coffee?" Don tried, sitting up on the couch, unwrapping his arm from Stella, who frowned at him as she sat up too, grabbing his hand to stop him escaping.

"Good try Flack," she told him, using one long finger to poke him in the chest, gently forcing him back onto the couch. "Sit down." After glancing at Stella, and then at Meg's equally determined face, Don looked over at Nick, who held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't even try, mate. Monroe women are scary, and it looks like they've been giving hints to your Stella here,"

Don blushed, grinning widely as he saw a faint pink glow wash across Stella. "My Stella" he said softly, before reaching up and pulling her back against his chest, once more wrapping an arm around her. "Rather like the sound of that. How about you Stel?"

"Sounds pretty damn good to me too" she grinned back, turning slightly and cupping his face with a warm hand. "And we'll explore that more later, Mister, but right now, I think you were about to tell us all about Danny's new tattoo." She almost gave in when Don placed a gently kiss on the palm of her hand, a soft cough from Meg gently breaking the gaze that they were falling into.

"Yeah, ah, so, the tattoo then" Don stumbled, refusing to look at a hugely grinning Nick and a gently smiling Meg. "And you can shut up too Nick, it'll happen to you soon enough."

"What will? " Nick grinned.

"Love" Don said, mentally crossing his fingers, toes, hell, even his hair, and releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding when Stella nodded, smiling softly back at him.

Grinning hugely, Don finally turned back to his equally grinning audience. "Yes, well, about that tattoo."

Meg's cheeks were beginning to ache from the amount of smiling she was finding herself doing. Lindsay had done well for herself here. She had good friends in Stella and Don, and if the rest of the team were like them, then Meg was doubly pleased. And if this Danny of hers really felt the way Don said he did, well then Meg had nothing to worry about.

"The tattoo" Meg echoed.

"Remember we were tips – ok, drunk." Nick started, revising his description after a look from his mother." It's an outline of Montana, with some words written over it."

"Montana? Why Montana? I thought Danny was from New York?" Meg said.

"Yes, but Lindsay's from Montana," Stella said, suddenly understanding. "And Danny's in love with Lindsay, and he calls her Montana, he always calls her Montana. It's their thing." She turned slightly, looking over at Flack. "What are the words Don?"

"Montana Mine" Don said softly. "He told me it meant that he belonged to her. His heart belongs to her. Always will."


	23. Chapter 23

So does she believe him then? Will Lindsay accept what he's saying?

(Oh, and for those who are curious, CSI:NY was a no show last week - someone at CH9 is seriously fond of Gordon Ramsay cookery shows. Apparently the CSI:NY eppy that was adevertised for last week will now be shown tomorrow, but I am not holding my breath.)

C

* * *

Lindsay stared at Danny, his words reverberating around and around in her head.

" I love you Lindsay Monroe. I'm in love with you. I love you Lindsay Monroe. I'm in love with you."

Yeah, right. As if.

Things like that simply didn't happen. Guys like Danny – gorgeous, strong, popular guys like Danny just did not fall in love with women like her. It was a joke.

Had to be.

Moving back slightly, Lindsay peered around her, her eyes squinting slightly in the dark of the bar. Danny watched her curiously.

"Montana?"

It felt as if a thousand hulking football players had been lifted off his shoulders and he could take on the world. It was out there. He'd said it, he'd told her, and now the words were out there for all the world to hear.

"Montana?"

Still she searched the bar.

"Where is he?"

Danny paused. This was most definitely not the way he'd seen things going.

"He?"

"Flack. Your partner in crime. You're teasing me, aren't you? This is a joke. You don't love me, you can't – I mean, you're _you_, and I'm just me, and - and guys like you don't – and I'm me, I'm just plain old me, and -

Of course there was the little problem of the fact that it looked like she didn't believe him. Danny had to swallow back a grin as he thought of the ways that he could prove that he meant every single word. The fear that he'd felt before, the fear that she'd not feel the same way, that she wouldn't understand what he was trying to tell her – it was all gone.

That kiss, that mind-blowing, incredibly sensual, toe curlingly wonderful kiss – oh yeah, she definitely felt the same way, she just didn't know it yet. Or maybe she did, and – and what the hell was he doing thinking it out when he could be showing her?

Danny reached forward and pulled her to him again.

"Shut up. " he said, kissing her again. Kissing her deep, long and full, oh so full of passion. Exploring, tasting, discovering, giving and taking – generally kissing both of them breathless.

Breaking away, Danny's breath caught in his throat as he saw tears in her eyes, her knuckles white against the tabletop.

"Danny don't – " she whispered.

And Danny's world caved in on itself.

Caved in. Exploded, destruction, catapulted into a thousand tiny pieces.

His high, his joy from only seconds ago disappeared and fear almost crushed his heart.

"Don't say that, don't – Danny – don't say that if you don't mean it" Lindsay whispered, her eyes never leaving his. "I couldn't – it would – "

Danny was beginning to get giddy from the buffeting that his emotions were under.

"Montana, I mean it. I mean every single word. I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to be the one who makes you smile, who makes your eyes light up like that. I want to be the one who comforts you and who cares for you. I want – I want to be with you, I want to hold you close, I want - I want you every single second of the day. I want to stand next to you, to protect you, to love you – Linds – Montana, please, I love you, I just – "

"Why?" her voice was a whisper, but it was quite possibly the loudest thing he'd ever heard.

"Why?"

Lindsay nodded, and Danny had to shut his eyes against the fear and complete lack of self esteem that he was in Lindsay's eyes, opening them again as he reached forward and took her hands in his.

"Montana – it's because you're beautiful. You're incredible. The way you always see the best in people. The way you stand up for what you believe is right, whatever people may think. The way you don't stop searching until you find an answer. The way you smile, the way you laugh. The way your eyes light up when you get somewhere, the way your nose scrunches up when you eat something new, but you go ahead and try it anyway. The way your hair catches the light, they way I imagine it will feel when I run my fingers through it. The way you make my breath stop and my heart race every single time I see you. The way I dreamed that you would kiss, and they way I know you kiss now. The way I can't wait to kiss you again, to hold you again, the way - Montana, just believe me, I love you." He ended on a whisper, letting go of one of her hands and reaching over and pulling her gently against him, resting his forehead against hers "Please. Believe me."

Lindsay stared at him, his words finding a home in her heart, her

"You mean it?"

"I mean it Montana. Never meant anything more. You - I'm in love with you Lindsay Monroe."

He saw the acceptance in her eyes only seconds before he felt her lips on his.


	24. Chapter 24

So. Here we go. Nearly there, nearly all done, just a few loose ends to tie up.

Thanks for the many reviews for the last chapter, especially to Brinchen86 (am in awe of your English, I have never yet managed to learn a second language) who read the whole kit and caboodle in one hefty go - you're braver that me!! Hope you enjoy this one just as much.

C

* * *

The kisses they'd shared before had been good. Perhaps even great, Danny thought, but nothing – no kiss he'd ever had, not a single one could compare to this. This – this was perfection. This was magic, was intense, was safe, was hot and spicy, was calming, was like coming home, was like fire through his soul – this was –

Lindsay finally came up for air and grinned as she saw the expression on his face. "Danny? Earth to Danny? Hello? Anyone home?"

"Not sure," Danny said with a sly grin. "You might need to give me mouth to mouth to check I'm still here" and Lindsay was all too willing to oblige, but this kiss was shorter, much to Danny's dismay. Shorter, but still as passionate.

Lindsay grinned as his blue eyes bored into her, his kissable mouth curling with a grin that would have lit the night sky. "Happy Messer?"

"Don't know what gives you that impression, Monroe" he retorted, unable to help himself sneaking another not so quick kiss. "You?"

"Meh," Lindsay shrugged her shoulders as best she could, considering Danny still had her wrapped in his arms. "Not bad." She had to bite her lip to hide her grin at the wounded puppy dog look he gave her.

"Not bad? Not bad?? You get a patented Messer kiss and all I get is not bad?"

"Have to keep practicing then, won't you Messer?" Lindsay teased, drawing him to her and allowing him to practice once more.

"Might just have to do that," he murmured against her lips, once again pouring his heart into the kiss. This time Lindsay almost melted with happiness, that and with the featherlike touches Danny was affording her. This time she let herself bask in the feelings he was evoking, and not just the more obvious ones, she grinned inwardly, feeling her body react in no uncertain way. No, this time she let herself feel the love that was so obvious, the complete and utter adoration that enveloped her and held her tight.

Breaking apart once again, Danny leant his forehead against hers. "I love you Montana. You – you're it for me. I -," he couldn't hide his smile as he saw the answering emotion in her eyes. "I love you" Reaching down, Danny placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose, his eyes lighting up at her smile. "I. Love. You," each word emphasized with a kiss.

Lindsay smiled at him, happiness washing over her in comforting and exciting waves. He meant it. He really meant it. He loved her – he really and truly loved her. And not just as a friend, or as a colleague or partner, but as her, as Lindsay – her grin widened – Montana Monroe.

"You love me," she repeated, her fingers tracing his lips as she spoke, feeling his response as he told her again. "You LOVE me,"

"I love you," Danny didn't mind repeating it. He wanted to tell the whole world he loved her, but now, right now all that mattered was seeing her reaction when he uttered those three little words. "I love you Montana," he breathed again, his heart aching with happiness as he saw her eyes light up and her breathing quicken, and he leant forward to kiss her again.

As their lips met, as Danny was falling into the kiss, something drew him back to the present, and he almost fell off the bench when he looked up and caught the eye of his other best friend.

"Nope, can't see them," Don said loudly, sending a warning glare over at Danny and Lindsay. "No idea where they might have got to. Not where they were, no sir, they must have left ages ago Mrs. Monroe and Stella,"

"How did you ever get to be a Detective, Don?" Stella said with a grin as she watched Danny suddenly sit up, reach over, grab Lindsay and slink away supposedly unnoticed. "I reckon your skills may need a touch up – and don't even think about it Nick," she said, grinning as she imagined the look Lindsay's brother was giving her. "Eyes in the back of my head," she told him, "Eyes in the back of my head."

"We'll let them go this time," Meg said, "But believe you me, Lindsay and I are going to have a long talk when we catch up. And as for that young man of hers…" she said, watching Lindsay and Danny make their escape. She tried to look fierce, tried to look like the protective mother she was, but she couldn't hold on to the look, not for long.

"Oh Stella, did you see her? Did you see her face? Her smile? And did you see the way he was looking at her? The way he was holding her when he was kissing her? I – " and she had to sniff back a tear, a tear that made its way down her cheek as Stella drew her into a hug.

"He loves her Meg, and Lindsay, she loves him too. They're in love" Stella said, a tear in her eye too.

Nick was by now thoroughly confused.

"Er, sorry. Help me out here? You're crying? The pair of you are crying? I thought them loving each other was one of those 'Good Things'? You know, with the capital letters and all that? I thought Linds was supposed to be happy and look like that – " Nick couldn't quite believe he was discussing how his sister looked as she kissed Danny. " You know, lost in the moment and all that."

"You have a lot to learn grasshopper," Don reached over and laid an arm along Nick's shoulders, turning him around and steering him towards the bar. "Why don't we get a drink and I'll tell you all about it."

"Oh no you don't," Stella said, reaching over and grabbing Don's hand. "You're on earlies tomorrow, and besides - "

"Nick's still riding off his hangover from before," Meg said firmly. "And it's late, and I need a lift back to Lindsay's place, seeing as she's a little pre-occupied right now." She said, reaching over and tucking her arm inside the crook of Nick's elbow.

"Good try," Nick whispered, managing to stay upright as Meg nudged him as she led them towards the door.

"Eyes in the back of my head and super hearing" she grinned up at her son. "Now, why don't we let Danny and my Lindsay here, why don't we leave them alone for the time being and we can all catch up for lunch or something tomorrow? Because I just know that my daughter will call me to let me know she's all right and all of that sort of thing." Meg said, as they all passed an entwined kissing couple that had been quite convinced that they had melted into the background, having found a quiet and supposedly invisible corner of the pub.

Don tried very hard not to grin as the mystery couple suddenly broke apart at Meg's words, the young man's blond head falling to the woman's shoulder in embarrassment, the woman wrapping her arms tightly around her man's neck, her face buried deep in his chest as she turned slightly and she mumbled something.

"Yes, mum."

And with a smile, Meg led them out of the pub, leaving behind a momentarily but monumentally embarrassed Danny and Lindsay. However, despite the thought of Meg Monroe and the grilling they had to look forward to tomorrow, it didn't take long for Lindsay to once again lean up and draw an entirely willing Danny into another soul scorching kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

So. Here we go. Danny's told her that he loves her, but what about Lindsay? Will she ever tell him how SHE feels? Can she ever say it? Am I able to _**not**_ write fluff?? Hope this makes sense, we know they love each other, but I just didn't want them to leap into it all just on the strength of one night's admissions. Read on and you'll see what I'm on about, hope you agree.

Thanks for reading and thanks even more for the reviews.

C

* * *

25

Danny Messer delved deep in his pocket, searching for his front door keys, but his mind wasn't really focused. He was more intent on kissing the woman who was once again wrapped in his arms, her lips attached to his, exploring and reacquainting herself with his kisses. They'd decided to leave the pub, apparently they were drawing attention away from the game, or so the barman had said, and it was after yet another suggestion that they get a room that Danny had taken her hand and led Lindsay out to a taxi.

"Linds?" Danny whispered, breathlessly breaking away from her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Mmhm?" Lindsay managed, her mind and body on fire.

"You sure?"

"I – "

Danny finally found the key and unlocked the door, leading her inside, her hand tightly held in his. He led them into the kitchenette, kissing her gently as he turned and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge.

"Come here, you" he said, pulling Lindsay close against his chest. "I love you, Lindsay Monroe, and I'm not going to mess this up." He kissed her gently on the lips, before unscrewing his bottle and taking a healthy swig, watching as she did the same. "We need to - " he led her over to the couch, and they sat down, his arms wrapped around her and her head tucked in against his chest, his heart beating solidly against her ear. "I think we need to talk about this."

His arms tightened around her as she tried to sit up, his words sinking in all to quickly. He was backtracking, he was taking it back, he was – he was kissing her, and oh what a kiss it was, and Lindsay's thoughts flitted away as the kiss overtook them both.

"Mmph," Danny moaned, when the need for air finally forced them apart. "I love you Montana, and I'm going to say that over and over again until you really truly believe me." He dropped a small kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love you, I love you, I love you. And now I'm going to kiss you for a long while, and then I'm going to tell you that I love you all over again."

"All over?" Lindsay said, a sly grin on her face, and she laughed out loud as Danny blushed, hearing his words in a completely new light. His blush vanished, however, as he saw the glint in her eye.

"Oh yeah," he grinned, blue eyes sparkling deviously, "all over if you want me to!" and his eyebrows wiggled in a decidedly cartoonish leer, before breaking into laughter along with Lindsay. "Nah, you know what I mean, Montana."

Danny sat up slightly, Lindsay still tight in his arms. "I do love you. I – Linds, look, I know you've not had the best time where relationships are concerned," he said, loosening his hold slightly so that he could turn and face her. "And if I'm really honest here, I've never really felt this way either, but you, this, what I'm feeling for you, Montana, it's real. It's different, I – you make me smile. You make my heart smile, my mind smile – and as for my body – "

"That I can imagine" Lindsay said, laughing as Danny's wriggly eyebrows made an entrance once again.

"Oh yeah? You been imagining my body a lot then?" he teased, blue eyes sparkling again as he watched her blush, sparkling even more as he felt her lean over against him, coming eye to glinting eye.

"Only as much as you've been dreaming about me!" she retorted, and Danny grinned as he thought about exactly how much that was.

"Well then, Miss Monroe, I'm surprised that you've had any time to do any work lately then!"

His words sinking in, Lindsay blushed yet again. "You are a very wicked man, Danny Messer. It's a good thing that I love you as much as I do, because - "

Danny's cheeky grin fell away, and his blue eyes pierced Lindsay, a small shy smile finding its way across his face.

"I can't keep up with your Messer," Lindsay said. "Now what?"

"You said you love me," Danny whispered, his voice gaining strength as he repeated himself. "You said you love me. You said it! You love me!"

"Well, yeah, of course I – " Lindsay stopped, realisation suddenly sinking in.

For the past three hours every move he'd made, every thing he'd done, every single thing had been proof that he, Danny Messer was in love with her. All of his kisses, each and every gesture, every caress, every look had been proof of exactly how head over heels in love he was with her.

His words, most especially his words, they had made her heart soar with happiness. Over and over again he'd told her he loved her. The words were out there, out there for everyone to hear, and out there for her to wrap herself in, to enclose herself in. He had said he loved her. Had said it out loud over and over again, and what had she done? Had she returned the gesture? Had she told him that she loved him?

"Danny, I – oh god, I'm sorry, " she said, her emotions close to the surface, her brown eyes instantly filling with tears. "Danny, I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't say it, but you have to believe me, I do, I love – " he cut her off with a kiss, a gentle kiss, one so full of love, of encouragement, of devotion, that the tears escaped and slid down her cheeks.

Breaking away, Danny cupped her face with gentle hands, thumbs catching and drying her tears. "Hey you," he whispered. "Stop crying Linds. I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes. I can see how you feel, sure it was just nice hearing it, but I knew."

He reached up and kissed her forehead. "Smile," he said, a gentle smile breaking out over his own face. "If you love me even half as much as I love you Montana, then – " his kiss drew them both into a world without words, a world where it was just the two of them, a world that was interrupted when Danny felt her yawn against his kiss.

"Hey!" he grinned, pulling her in tight against his chest. "Don't worry, I forgive you, I mean, it is, nearly three o'clock in the morning, and even the Messer Magic can't compete against time – although I'm prepared to have a real good go at it." Straightening up, he stood, pulling her to her feet, pausing slightly before nodding almost to himself.

"Come on you. Time for bed," he wrapped an arm around her, guiding her into his bedroom. "Grab a t-shirt from that drawer, and hop in, I'll just get a blanket and some pillows and set the couch up," he told Lindsay, pointing over at a chest of drawers.

"You're not – " Lindsay turned, looking at the bed. It hadn't occurred to her that Danny wouldn't want to stay with her tonight, then again she hadn't been thinking that far ahead. The whole night had been passing on a second by second basis, and she simply did not want it to end.

"Montana, we just – tonight – you know I love you, but – " he tried, not really knowing what he wanted to say. Of course he wanted to sleep with her, he wanted nothing more than to make love to her all night long, but – well, not just yet. Not when it was all so new. He wanted to work up to that, to hold her, to kiss her, to - for both of them to be ready for that, and not to go there just because it was expected.

"Danny, I – I feel the same way. When we sleep together, when we make love, Danny, it's going to be magical. It's going to be perfect, and it's going to knock your socks off, but it's not going to be tonight. This is all so new, we need to feel our way into it – and get your mind out of the gutter Messer, you know what I mean," Lindsay said.

Coming up to stand in front of her, Danny Messer wrapped the woman he loved into a hug. Gazing down at her, he marveled at how she seemed to be able to read his mind.

"Can I hold you tonight, Montana? Can I hold you, lie here with you in my arms and just hold you?"

The smile that lit up her face was all the answer he needed, and a few minutes later, holding her as she fell asleep, Danny Messer was quite convinced that there was no better feeling in the entire world.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm on a roll here. I love writing this stuff!! Thanks for the reviews people, you are all superstars.

C

* * *

"Mmph."

Lindsay tried again, reaching over and running a finger down his muscled arm. Reaching his wrist, she stopped and ran her finger back up his arm all the way to his shoulder, the crook of his neck, ending up at the tip of his nose.

"Mmph!" Danny swatted at his nose, trying to rid himself of the pesky tickle that kept wandering around his body. He was busy, dreaming the stuff that heaven is made of, dreaming about Montana, about holding her, telling her he loved her, and what's more, hearing her tell him she loved him back, just as much.

And there was no way he was waking up and losing that dream, no way at all.

Snuggling down further into the warmth of his quilt, Danny pulled his pillow closer to himself, smiling softly at the vividness of his dreams. This was one of the best yet. This time he really could feel her silky smooth skin, really could smell the tantalising citrus scented shampoo she used, in fact he could feel her equally silky soft curls tickling his chest where she lay resting against his heart.

Hang on.

Forcing himself to surface from his dream, Danny began a mental inventory and when two and two made four, he sat bold upright, almost managing to catch Lindsay as she rolled off the bed in surprise.

"Hey!" Lindsay squeaked in protest. "Danny!"

"Montana?" Danny's eyes were wide with surprise and delight. "Montana, you're real!"

"Last time I looked, yes," Lindsay agreed as she climbed back up onto the bed with Danny's help. "What was that all about? Danny? Danny, why are you blushing?"

Danny ignored her, leaning forward and kissing her deeply and luxuriously, just as they had the night before.

"You like that? " he grinned when the need for air made them surface again.

"You know I liked that," she grinned, "but don't think you're getting away that easily. I want to know what I did to make you throw me out of bed like that?"

Danny cast a hand over his heart, as if mortally wounded. "Montana! Throw you out of bed? I'd never do that! You being in my bed is the stuff dreams are made…….of." The blush was back in full force now, as was Lindsay's grin.

"You dreamt about me in your bed."

Danny swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Er…..coffee?"

"Oh no," Lindsay reached over and pulled him back, ending up with both of them lying down, Lindsay grinning above him. "As tempting as coffee sounds, you're more tempting"

This time it was Lindsay who flushed red, and Danny who craned up to kiss her. "I'm more tempting than coffee?"

"Way more tempting than coffee" Danny grinned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again. "I love you Lindsay Monroe"

"Love you too Messer. " Lindsay grinned right back, blushing once again when her stomach rumbled rather loudly.

"But you'd love breakfast more" Danny grinned, standing up, turning and scooping her into his arms.

"Danny!! What – "

"You are about to be treated to another slice of Messer Magic." He carefully maneuvered them out of his bedroom and down the hall, gently dropping her onto the couch and swooping in for a quick kiss. " You've experienced the delight that stands before you in all of his magnificent glory," Danny said, gesturing to himself and flexing his abs, arms raised in the air in glory. "Now you get to experience the other piece of perfection, the Messer Omelette."

"The Messer Omelette?" Lindsay said, dragging her attention back to what Danny was saying rather than what he was doing.

Danny grinned. "The Messer Omelette. Guaranteed to put a smile on anyone's face. Just like the one you're wearing now, but I'm thinking that that particular smile has nothing to do with food," Danny smirked, flexing his muscles again, grinning as she pulled him down for another very long kiss. "And," he said breathlessly when they finally came up for air, "I would be right"

"You would be right," Lindsay agreed, just before her stomach reminded them of exactly why it was they had got out of bed.

"Ok, Montana, I'm cooking, I'm cooking!"

"Can I help?" she asked, admiring her man as he wandered into the kitchenette, tying an apron around his waist, just above the elastic of his boxers.

"Nah, you just sit there and admire me" Danny smirked, catching sight of her expression.

Lindsay blushed, and Danny's grin widened as she made no move to deny it. Ten minutes later, he was grinning again as he watched the rapture on her face as she took her first mouthful.

"Oh Danny, this is goooood" she moaned, her stomach and tastebuds smiling in satisfaction. Danny just smirked once again, before reaching over and taking her now empty plate from her, and pulling her into his lap, gently pulling her head down to his, before groaning into her shoulder as the moment was broken by the shrill tones of his phone.

Both Danny and Lindsay hesitated, willing the ring to stop, much too invested in getting to know each other better. Thing was, exactly the same thing ran through their minds at the exactly same time. As a CSI, neither Danny or Lindsay were ever completely off duty, not really, and they could be called into work at any time. With a long sigh, Danny reached round her, picking up the phone as he locked eyes with Lindsay.

"What?!"

"Er, Danny?"

"Flack? What? What is it? This better be important?" Danny growled, and Lindsay tried to hide her smile at his reaction.

"She's there, isn't she? Lindsay? She's there with you?"

Danny could hear the grin in his voice. "What of it? Don, this better be good – "

"Ah hell, Danno, I didn't interrupt something did I?" Don was positively smirking now, Danny was sure of it.

"Donald – "

"Ok, ok, just thought that I should let you know that Stella and Lindsay's Mum got impatient, and they're on their way around to your place right now."

Danny almost fell of the couch in shock, once again taking Lindsay with him.

"Danny!" she shrieked, grabbing onto the back of the couch and his shoulder to keep her balance.

"Oh boy, definitely interrupting. Better go, bye now!" and Danny was left hearing the dial tone against his ear, fuming at his best friend, Lindsay held tight in his arms.

"You'll keep" Danny told him, even though Flack couldn't hear him. "You'll keep"

"So what did he want then?" Lindsay asked, moving off Danny's lap and curling in beside him, her finger tracing a meandering path up and down his apron, gently exploring the muscles underneath.

"Hm?" Danny said, wrapping an arm around her as he made himself comfortable, only to sit bolt upright, once again almost flattening Lindsay with his sudden movements.

"We are SO going to have to work on that, Messer!" she told him, straightening up.

"Wha -? Oh, hey, I'm sorry, but Flack – "

"What about him?" Lindsay asked, seeing panic written across his face as he looked at the clock on the wall behind her.

"Montana, it's lunchtime!"

"Ah, yes, that might be why we've just eaten, why we were hungry' Lindsay said patiently.

"Wiseass," Danny grinned. "No, Flack was giving us a heads up. Remember last night?"

Lindsay smirked, her grin wide. "You told me you loved me, and you held me all night" she said softly.

"So I did. And you told me you love me too," Danny said, his smile equally wide. Dragging his gaze from her, however, he shook his head, trying to swim back upstream and out of her look. "No, I meant in between those two. I meant when I was kissing you by the door of the bar, and your Mum and Stella caught us."

"Ah" Lindsay blushed. "Yeah, that."

"That." Danny nodded. "Remember what they said?"

"I was a bit busy at the time, but yeah, I remember. Wh?" and then the lightbulb clicked on, and Lindsay's face was the very epitome of sheer panic. "Lunchtime? It's lunchtime now?"

"We're doomed" Danny groaned, his voice almost hidden by the sudden knocking at the door. "Doomed"


	27. Chapter 27

More tasty morsels for you to nibble on. Be warned though, htis one is a tad risque, so take note.

C

* * *

27

With a mournful sigh, Danny stood up, starting to move over to answer the door.

"Danny!" Lindsay hissed, a sudden though making itself rather obvious as she watched him.

"What?" he whispered back, not quite knowing why he was whispering, but whispering all the same.

"You can't answer the door like that!" She told him, coming up to stand in front of him, gesturing up and down his body at his apron and boxers.

"Like – " Danny looked down, "Ah, yeah, ok, so – er – yeah, so you do it!" he said, suddenly bolting back into the bedroom, only for her to hear the shower to start running seconds later.

"Danny Messer, you get back – why am I talking to myself?"

The knocking on the door started again, and with a speed that even she was surprised at, Lindsay too ducked back into the bedroom. She grabbed her jeans and opened the nearest drawer, pulling on the first t-shirt she saw.

The bathroom door opened and Danny came out, wearing a towel low around his hips, grinning as he caught Lindsay gaping at him. He was – he was – Lindsay had no words to describe him, or at least none she wanted to go into when in all probability her mother was standing outside Danny's front door thinking all sorts of things, things that may well have mirrored some of the thoughts that Lindsay herself was experiencing, but not in quite as much detail.

"You will keep, Danny Messer," Lindsay glared at him, backing off as he took a step closer, and finding the back of her legs hard against the chest of drawers. With a very cheeky grin, Danny lowered his head towards her, only at the last minute to shake his head and shower her in the myriad of droplets of water that flew from his hair.

Yelping in disapproval, Lindsay tried to step out from her 'shower' pushing against his chest to move him. Her movements, her hands sliding up his damp chest – all of a sudden Danny was on fire. Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her, fast and deep, drawing her in, desperate for her, needing her like he'd never needed anyone in his life.

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands never still, touching, mapping, one smoothing through her wild curls, the other inching down, finding the hem of the t-shirt and ultimately discovering the warm smooth skin of her lower back.

Lindsay, for her part, was equally captivated, her hands doing a little exploring of their own. Her fingers traced a pattern up his chest, feeling the muscles tremble under her touch as she moved, her arms ending up woven around his neck as he kissed her.

It was only when the combination of an irritating need for air and an incessant knocking on the door broke them apart that they came back down to earth. Lindsay stared up at him, her eyes sparkling with a heady mix of desire, excitement and the smile that was insistent on breaking through. Her expression was exactly mirrored by his, Danny's blue eyes glinting back at her.

"I – you – " he said breathlessly, reaching round behind her and pulling the drawer open again, and handing her another t-shirt, waiting – and swallowing very tightly - as she peeled the now damp t-shirt she'd originally chosen from her body. "You should get that, Montana" he whispered, helping her put the new t-shirt on.

"I should," she said, making no effort to move.

"I'll er – I'll be out in a minute" he said with a sudden grin, placing a small kiss on the very edge of her mouth.

"You'll come and face them right now" came the retort, as she smirked up at him. "No way you're getting out of it Messer"

"Montana, you really want me to come out like this?" he glanced down and Lindsay followed his eyeline, only for her to suddenly look up, a blush making it's firey way across her face.

"Ok. So, ah, so maybe not. Er, you take your time there Messer. You just – you take your time." With a sigh, Lindsay leant forward, laying her forehead on his chest, feeling his breath hitch as she did so.

"Yeah, so, ah, the door. Answering the door. You owe me big time, Messer," she looked up, glaring at the smirk that she saw on his gorgeous face.

"And I have an idea of how I can pay up" Danny told her, his smirk escalating into a fully fledged grin as he saw her blush yet again." And you're thinking along the same lines I see"

"I thought we were going to wait," Lindsay said, her own grin widening as she saw his blue eyes widen as he remembered.

"Yeah, ah, about that – "

"You have a think about that as I answer the door," Lindsay told him, her cheeks beginning to ache with all the grinning she was doing as she finally went over to open the door – only for it to swing open in front of her.


	28. Chapter 28

Nearly done now, nearly done. As ever, thanks for the reviews and for making me smile. I've really loved writing this one, they've got such a good relationship these CSI:NY's.

C

* * *

28

"Meg, we – "Stella tried, still not a hundred percent sure that they should be doing this.

"I know, I know, Stella. I know that the timing is completely and utterly off, and that if things were normal, there is no way that I would go barging in on my daughter and Danny after the way they were acting last night, but things aren't normal, are they? Nick and I, we're going home this evening, and I need to see Lindsay and to make sure she's happy, that she's ok." Meg said, getting out of the taxi in front of Danny's place.

"I can't go home without knowing that she's happy, Stella. I mean, judging from her face last night when he kissed her, I should imagine she's happy – and Nicholas James Monroe, remember I have eyes in the back of my head and can see the smirk you're wearing right this instant" Meg continued, turning and giving her son a very pointed look.

Nick's smile vanished as he leant down and offered his hand to Stella, who took it with an amused grin as she got out of the taxi.

"Stel!" Stella's grin widened as she heard Flack bellow, effectively clearing a pathway through the crowded pavement. "Good morning everyone," he said, following them into Danny's building and at the same time supposedly discreetly tucking his mobile phone back into his jacket pocket.

"You warned them?" Nick whispered, and Don glanced at him, before deciding Nick wasn't angry, and nodded at him.

"Thank goodness," Nick breathed a sigh of relief. " I could live without interrupting my sister mid – "

"More than I need to imagine" Don whispered back firmly.

"Shutting up now" Nick agreed.

"Good idea" Meg told them, "And will you never learn?" She grinned at her two blushing boys, (Don was Danny's best friend, Danny was Lindsay's boyfriend, or so Meg hoped, Lindsay was her daughter, and so Don, whether he realised it or not, had been adopted into the Monroe clan.) "Now, Don, Danny's flat, it's number 312, yes?"

Don nodded, cringing when Meg knocked loudly. In the silence that followed, each person outside the door pretended not to hear movement inside the flat, a yelp, and then more movement, followed by silence. Swallowing a faint blush, Meg reached up and began knocking again, this time more persistently.

"Don?" she turned, looking up at him.

Don was suddenly afraid to look at her.

"Don? Donald!"

"My sympathies Nick muttered beside him, stepping behind Don ever so slightly as Meg glared at him.

"Don, you've got a spare key, haven't you? For Danny's place, I mean?"

"Er – " No. There was no way he was giving Meg Monroe Danny's spare key, not when – not when there were those noises, and then the silence, and definitely when he'd seen the emotion between Danny and Lindsay last night, and anything could be happening, anything at all in there, right now, and why exactly was it that he could see his hand stretching out and placing the key in Meg's outstretched hand?

"Good lad," Meg grinned, unlocking and opening the door.

"He's going to kill me," Don said sadly.

"He won't, I might," Lindsay said, as she came over and wrapped her Mum in a hug, "But he won't. Actually, I probably won't, I know how hard it is to say no to my Mum" she grinned. "Morning Mum, Nick. Hey Stel! They roped you into this too, then?"

"Er, ah – well you see – " for once Stella seemed to be lost for words.

"Nick, you can open your eyes", Lindsay teased, moving over to him and hugging him too. "It's ok, there's nothing to see"

"So where's Danny boy then?" Don asked, as always recovering quickly, his impish curiosity returning in bucket loads. "You got him tied to the – I never learn, do I?" he groaned, not even flinching at the whack Stella gave him and the glare Meg sent his way.

"Not in a million years, mate, not in a million years," Danny said, and Lindsay swallowed tightly as he came out of the bedroom, wearing the same slightly damp t-shirt she'd been wearing only moments before. The one he'd peeled off her and then had to deal with the consequences of having done so. "Morning everyone, lovely day today, isn't it?" he grinned, moving over to Lindsay and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Good morning to you too," Meg said, her head cocked to one side as if sizing him up, actually as if sizing them both up. Their body language screamed ecstatically happy, but still….

"So, Lindsay, you know that Nick and I are flying home tonight, and that we probably won't see you for a while, so I was wondering if you'd like to come to lunch with us, or actually with me and Stella here, Danny, you can go and catch a bite with Don and Nick."

"I can?" Danny said, looking over at Don, who grinned.

"You can" Meg said firmly. " Go and get some shoes on, you two, we'll wait here." And when no one moved, she stepped forward, her hands 'shooing' at them until they moved, oddly enough both back into the bedroom.

"Montana!" Danny hissed at her, reaching over and grabbing a jumper from his drawers. "What's going on? Is this the third degree or something?"

"Worse," Lindsay said, flopping down on the bed, a defeated arm covering her eyes. "It's my Mum's Third Degree. I'm going to need a little help to get through this'" she said, moving her arm slightly and peeking out through one half closed eye. Fortunately, for her, Danny was standing near enough, and so her attack was sudden and swift, and within seconds, Danny was lying next to her, his body half draped across hers, and he was kissing her just as soundly as she was kissing him.

"Put the boy down and get out here, Lindsay!" came a yell from Meg, and Lindsay very reluctantly broke away from Danny.

"So – "

"So I love you," Danny said, cutting her off. "I love you Montana. You're mine and I'm yours, and that's all that there is too it. That's what it all boils down to. That's the be all and end all. That's the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"You really don't want to go out there, do you?" Lindsay grinned, sliding out from underneath him and getting to her feet, pulling Danny up behind her.

"Nup" he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her again.

"Me – " another kiss interrupted her, "Me either, but do you want her to come in and get me?" and she had to work really hard to hold her laughter at bay at the look of fear that screamed across his face. He reached around her and opened the door, pushing her out of their room, all the while keeping her wrapped in one arm, coming to stand behind her in front of Meg.

"So, Mrs. Monroe. Ah, morning" he said, reaching over to shake Meg's hand. Meg glanced over at Lindsay, who was smiling, her whole body radiating happiness. Her gaze moved over to Danny, who was also glowing with happiness, his hand entwined with Lindsay's, his smile just as content. Making a split second decision, Meg stepped forward and pulled Danny into a hug.

"Morning to you too, young man, and welcome to the family. Anyone that can make my daughter smile like that can't be all bad. Now, you get ready for lunch and say goodbye to Lindsay here, because Stella and I are going to be monopolizing her today." She said, her smile almost as bright as Lindsay's as she took her daughter's hand and led her towards the door, only to stop as she felt Lindsay stop. Danny, who had hold of Lindsay's other hand stepped forward, throwing caution to the wind and placing yet another scorching kiss on Lindsay's lips.

"I love you, Montana" Danny told her, and Don and Nick almost groaned out loud as Meg and Stella sighed with what were, to Nick and Don, romantically sappy grins pasted all over their delighted faces.

"Love you too Danny" Lindsay said, and it was only when Stella and Meg each took an elbow that she snapped back to reality, Danny's blue eyes having captivated her once again. "Wish me luck," she called over her shoulder as she shook Stella and Meg off, preferring to wrap them both in a one armed hug as the walked towards the lift.

Closing the door behind her, Danny rested his forehead against it for a second before turning. "Go on then, give it your best."


	29. Chapter 29

Poor Danny - he's facing an inquisition here, and poor lad, he's between a rock and a hard place. Just imagine being questioned about your first night with the love of your life, by your best friend and your girl's big brother!

Thanbks for reading and reviewing.

C

* * *

29

"So – " Don started, with an evil grin, "Let's get the – " he stopped, suddenly looking over at Nick. " You know this would be much more fun if you weren't Lindsay's brother."

"Nick, my man, you're my new best friend" Danny grinned, clapping Nick on the shoulder and sighing with relief.

""Oy!" Don yelped, his blue eyes glinting with laughter. "I'm hurt. Really I am. Cast aside like old socks, pierces a man's heart that does!"

"Shut up Flack'" came the well timed reply from both Nick and Danny.

"Shut up yourself," came the retort, and even Don shook his head in despair at that one. "Anyway, before we descend even further into the playground, what can you tell us then? What can you tell us that will satisfy my need for details, and won't get the living daylights beaten out of you by big brother here?"

Danny grinned over at them as he stood in his kitchenette making coffee. What could he tell them? Could he tell them that he had just had the best night of his life? That he had just proved that sex isn't everything, that what he and Lindsay had went deeper than purely physical, that what they shared, it was magical, it was perfect, it was, it – he was in love, they were in love, and it was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt in his entire life. That just thinking about her made him smile, made his heart race, that –

"Aw, look at the boy, he's gone all – "

"Finish that sentence, Don. Go on, I dare you, finish it" Danny said with the best attempt at a glare he could find, coming over and slamming a mug of coffee down in front of Don.

"Well?" Nick took over for Don, grinning as Don shot him a look of thanks.

"You too?" Danny looked over at Nick in despair, a cup of coffee now sitting in front of Nick.

"Me too. You heard my Mum, we're leaving tonight and I have to have proof that Linds is happy. That you make her happy. So, without making my ears bleed and my brain melt, tell us about last night." Nick said.

Danny plonked his mug back down on the coffee table before slumping back on the couch, eyes closed as he thought about what to say. Nick and Don watched as a radiant smile made its way across his face as he thought about Lindsay.

"I love her," he said, sitting up and looking over at them. "It's as simple as that. I love her"

Nick watched him for a moment, before breaking into a grin of his own. "You really do, don't you,"

Danny nodded. "I really do. I love her more than I ever thought I could love a woman. She makes me smile, you know? She – it's like my heart misses a beat when I see her, and knowing she feels the same about me, it's – " he stopped, a grin blushing its way across his face. " Yeah, well, whatever. That's it. Just that I love her. Ok?"

Don glanced over at Nick, who grinned back at him, and they both sat back on the couch, arms folded, waiting in silence. Danny groaned, running a tired hand over his face and through his ruffled hair.

"What?? You two are the worst best friends ever. Give me a break here!"

Don and Nick stayed silent, each biting back a grin as Danny groaned again.

"Ok, ok. Well, me and Linds, we talked, we really talked last night, got everything out in the open. I told her I love her and she told me she loves me too. We talked for hours, and then we fell asleep, and then we woke up to some maniac thumping on the door and then you lot were here and your Mum kidnapped Montana, and she's probably being grilled just like I am. Ok? That enough details for you? That satisfy your morbid curiosities?" Danny said, gulping back the last of his coffee.

Don turned to Nick, a thoughtful hand resting on his chin as he considered Danny's reply. "Hmmmm – " and a flying cushion broke his concentration. Nick grinned as Don spluttered, reaching down to grab the cushion, ready to launch it back at Danny.

"You two are idiots, you do know that, don't you?" he said, standing up and going over and putting his mug in the sink. "Don't know what my sister sees in you Danny, and as for your taste in friends – " Nick shook his head in despair, ducking just in time as two cushions came flying his way.

"You know what?" he leant down and picked both cushions up. "With throws like that, I should make me some easy money. Any basketball courts around here?"

Danny grinned over at Don, his eyes lighting up. As one, they turned and nodded at Nick. "Two blocks down, and it should be empty at the moment," Don said, checking his watch.

At the door, Nick turned to Danny, holding his hand out and shaking Danny's hand. "Welcome to the family, man. You and Linds, you're good together. I – " he ran a hand over his face, trying to find the words without coming across all big brother-ish. " You look after her. She loves you and, - "

"I love her too, Nick. You have nothing to worry about, ever. I – she's my life" Danny said softly, and Nick nodded, before heading down the corridor. Don stood, waiting for Danny to lock his door. Pocketing the key, Danny looked over at him.

"Don, I – yeah, ah, well, I just wanted to say thanks," Danny stumbled.

Don smiled at him, knowing what he was trying to say. They weren't best friends for nothing, and Don could read him like a book. Danny was happy, truly happy. He was happier than Don had seen him in a very long time and it was all because Lindsay loved him, because he'd finally got his head out of his rear and told her how he felt – only to find that the feeling was returned just as eagerly. And Danny being happy, well it made Don happy too.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Don said, reaching over and clapping Danny on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you man, she's a good one, our Linds, and even though she must be nuts, she loves you. All I can say is it's about time,"

Danny grinned back at him, the moment broken when Nick yelled down the corridor from where he was holding the lift open. "Come on you two, you scared or something?"


	30. Chapter 30

30

Lindsay Monroe wanted to kiss the man who found the first coffee bean, wove his magic and added hot water. Wanted to wrap her arms around him and hug him for a long time. A very long time. The streets had been busy on their way down to the coffee shop that she and Stella usually frequented – and yes, she had chosen that one because it was near the Lab, and as such, involved a bit of traveling. It wasn't her fault if her Mum wanted to know all about her life in New York, and if Lindsay wanted to interpret that as visiting the coffee shop that the team frequented, then that was what she would do.

Leaning back in her usual over sized comfy armchair, Lindsay sighed. She'd eked out a few more minutes when they'd arrived, insisting that Stella take Meg to their table, while she placed their orders, but the time had arrived, the Inquisition was about to begin. Opening her eyes, for a minute she was confused by the twin smirks that she saw.

"Anything else you want to do?" Stella asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Meg grinned at her, then looked over at Lindsay.

"Anywhere else I need to see?"

Even Lindsay had to laugh as she realised they knew exactly what she'd been doing.

"Am I really that bad?" Meg asked, making a sad face. It would have worked, as sell, if Lindsay didn't know her mother so well, and could see the hints of laughter evident around her eyes.

"Oh shut up you," Lindsay grinned as she too took a mouthful of coffee. "No, you're not terrible, and neither are you Stel, it's just that, well, me and Danny, it's all so new, and even I don't really understand it all just yet, I just – "

"Are you happy? Are you jump up and down scream it out to the world, can't stop smiling happy? " Meg suddenly interrupted.

Lindsay didn't even hesitate. "Yes. Oh yes. I've never been as happy as I am right now, Mum, Danny, he – "

"Then that's all I need to know"

"What?!" Lindsay almost dropped her mug.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Meg asked, sitting back, a smug look on her face. Lindsay had always been able to read her mother, it was part of why they got on so well, but every now and then it was so good to be able to flummox her.

"What I said. That's all I need to know"

"Mum, that – what – where are all the questions? What happened to wanting details? Every other guy I've been out with, you've wanted to know absolutely everything and even then that's not been enough, and now with Danny, I'm happy and that's it? Nope. Not buying it."

Stella sat back, watching the pair of them with delight.

"Ok, ok, I suppose I do usually ask a bit more, and you do seem to have forgotten the grilling Stella and I gave you the other day, and there will be more in the future, but for now, you're happy, and that's all I need," Meg said with a smile. "Lindsay, look at yourself. You're happy. You're really happy, you're that glowing with happiness type happy. Watching you two this morning, he couldn't keep his eyes off you, and he couldn't stop smiling either. He just – you could see how much he loves you, sweetheart. And I shan't go into it, but I'm pretty sure you two just talked last night – "

Lindsay blushed bright red as her mouth gaped open in surprise as she tried not to look over at Stella as Meg continued.

"You're not that kind of woman, Lindsay. That's not how I brought you up, and that's not how you think. And, despite how he looks and how he may have behaved in the past, I don't think Danny's that kind of guy either, not with you. You're too special for him. You mean too much to him"

"Mum, I – " Placing her mug on the table beside them, Lindsay stood up and reached over to hug her Mum, before sitting down again with a smile on her face. " You're right. We – me and Danny, we did just talk last night. We talked for hours, about everything. He told me he's in love with me, and I told him I love him. I love him, Mum. I'm in love with Danny Messer, and he feels the same way about me!" and the happiness was there again, radiating off her in waves, and Meg's face almost hurt from smiling so much.

"Then that's all I need to hear." Meg said again, watching as Lindsay smiled again, no doubt thinking about Danny. "Sweetheart, much as I may quiz you kids about the partners you choose, it's obvious when you choose the right one. You just have to see the two of you together to know that you're right for each other. Actually you and Danny, you're more than just 'right' for each other, you're perfect for each other. From what I saw this morning and last night, and from what Don and Stella here have said, that boy adores you. You're it for him, and from the reaction on your face, he's it for you. Linds, sweetheart, hold on to him. He's a keeper, this Danny of yours. He's a good boy, and I approve."

"Good to hear," came a voice from behind them as a freshly showered Danny sat down on the wide arm of Lindsay's chair. "Cos I plan on keeping you around too, Montana'" he told her, leaning down for a kiss. "And much as it pains me to say this, I like your family too."

"Pains you to say it?" Meg glanced up at Danny.

"I beat him at basketball" gloated Nick.

"I let you win, and it was only by a point, and I could have won if I'd have wanted too." Danny glared, trying not to smile as he felt Lindsay try to distract him, her hand wandering around his waist and finding a home under the hem of the green t-shirt he now wore.

"But I wanted to come down and find Montana here, cos she's more important than basketball" he said pulling her close to him and placing a kiss on top of her hair. "Stop it you" he whispered, "or – " he kissed her again, this time longer and deeper, breaking apart breathlessly, both blushing as they caught the looks everyone gave them.

"Yes, well, anyway, that was a good save Danny, and Nick here should have told you he got into college on a basketball scholarship and played twice for Montana before he injured his knee and had to find something else to do." Meg said, reaching over to swat her son as he laughed.

"Sorry Danny, but it was so much fun. And you're not that bad really, you just need a few pointers, like the round thing is the ball, and the hoop up in the air? That's where said ball goes," Nick teased.

Danny went back to glaring at him. "That's it, Nicholas, you – " and then he grinned as Nick suddenly doubled up, Lindsay being closer and having reached over and kicked her brother. " Have I told you how much I love you, Montana?"

"Not in the last twenty minutes" Lindsay told him as she pulled him down into the huge chair with her, smiling as he wove his arms around her and began to kiss her.

"Ah, hello?"

Meg laughed as Lindsay waved her Mum off, way too busy kissing Danny.

"Hello, Earth to - er – to the lip locked duo?" Stella tried.

Still nothing, and it wasn't until Nick threw a glass of water over them that they broke apart, both spluttering in surprise.

"Bad move Nick," Don grinned. "Danny-boy here knows how to kill someone and leave no trace of the body,"

Danny gave Nick an evil grin, and Nick gulped. "Er, Linds, ah, go on, kiss him again. You know you want to,"

"You're lucky that you're right," Lindsay said, "Otherwise I'd let him at you."

The kiss this time was only short, as Meg offered them the napkins that they'd got with the coffee and they both dabbed at their clothes. Stella and Don smirked at each other as they both noticed Danny's hand shake a little as he helped Lindsay to get dry, and Meg studiously ignored the way her daughter's hands shook as she helped Danny dry his jeans. There were some things she really did not need to know.

Moving slightly, and desperately trying to subdue his imagination, Danny got comfortable in the chair, holding Lindsay tight against him. "Yeah, ah, so, ok. Everything all right here then?" he glanced down at Lindsay, before looking over at Meg.

Meg was quiet for a second, seeming to think something over in her mind, almost debating with herself. Danny looked over at Lindsay, who shrugged, not knowing what was going on. They both almost jumped when Meg finally spoke.

"You love her? Really love her, as in can't wait to see her, miss her if she's not there and will protect her with everything you have, love her?" Meg asked, ignoring the surprised look Lindsay was sending her way.

"Mum, we just – "

"I know we did, sweetheart, but I want to hear it from him. I know what I said before, and – " Meg stopped, trying to find the words.

"You want to hear it from me," Danny said, smiling softly. "You know what you saw, what you think you understand, but you need to hear it out loud from me. Mrs. Monroe, Meg, I love her." Danny said, smiling at Meg, understanding.

It was all very well hearing it from Lindsay, but the need was there to hear it from the man to whom her daughter had given her heart. Meg needed to look into Danny's eyes as he spoke, to see the truth there before she could finally accept it all. It wasn't that she didn't trust Lindsay, or even trust her own eyes, it was just – it was - Meg wasn't even sure what it was, just that she needed to hear it from the man himself.

"I love your daughter. I love her in a heart stopping, can't stop smiling, can't stop thinking about her, need her with me every second of the day and night, want to protect her even though she gets all indignant at the thought sort of way," Danny said, turning slightly and placing a very gentle kiss on Lindsay's temple. "She's my life, Meg. I love her. It's as simple as that,"

"That's all I needed to know" Meg said softly, smiling over at Stella as she handed her an unused napkin to dry her eyes. "Don't look at me like that Lindsay. You're my baby girl, and you and Danny, what you've got – humour me ok? A mother just needs to hear these things."

"Mum," Lindsay untangled herself from Danny, moving over to sit on the low coffee table in front of Meg. "It's ok. I'm happy. Danny makes me happy, and I make him happy. We love each other and it's going to stay that way for a very very long time if I have anything to do with it," Lindsay looked over her shoulder at Danny, who was nodding in agreement. "Ok?"

Meg sat forward," Ok. Good. I love you, you know that?" she said, reaching over and hugging Lindsay, before standing up and coming over to Danny, who stood as well. "Welcome to the family, Danny" she told him, before wrapping him in a hug as well.

Nick swallowed soundly, hoping that no one noticed. He wasn't affected, he wasn't over the moon happy for his sister – and if he was, there was no way that he was going to admit it. Risking another glance at Danny and Lindsay, he smiled again. Reaching forward for his coffee mug, he caught Don's eye as he handed Stella a tissue. Nick shook his head as Don wrapped Stella in a hug, sniffing at his coffee.

"Nick? What on earth are you doing?" Lindsay asked, having seen her brother's strange behaviour.

"Must be something in the water. Has to be, all this love and happiness, it's not normal. You two all loved up," he gestured over at his sister and Danny, once more comfortably wrapped around each other in their chair. "And you two well on the way to it"

Danny sat up suddenly as he realised what Nick was saying, and Don groaned as he recognised that glint in Danny's eye. Stella sighed as Lindsay came to the same conclusion, the grins that she and Danny now wore oddly – and scarily - matching.

"Thanks Nick," Don said, groaning, but not moving away from Stella. "Thanks a bunch"

"What are friends for?" Nick grinned back.

"This is going to be so much fun Donald," Danny grinned, catching Lindsay's eye and smirking. "Sooooo much fun." Lindsay grinned right back at him, tightening her arms around his where they rested on her waist. "Seriously Don, if, well, if you and Stel are half as happy as Montana and I are, then - " Danny looked down at Lindsay. " I love you Montana," he smiled, "Montana Mine. I love you so much"

"Montana Mine'" Lindsay whispered, turning slightly in his arms, reaching up to trace the outline of the tattoo, the tattoo that had started it all, the one that declared his love to the world. "Mine. You're mine, Danny, and I'm yours. Always. I love you too," she told him, as he leant down to kiss her, the rest of the world fading away as the words traced in indelible ink on Danny's arms rang true.

Fin.

(Almost)


	31. Chapter 31

So. Here it is. The very last one. I just want to say thank you - a HUGE thank you - to everyone who reviewed, put this story on story alert and to all those of you who read this. I had such fun writing it and imagining the conversations playing out in my head - personally I think the ones where I had to picture Danny and his tattoo were the most fun...

Ahem...yes, anyway, thanks for reading, and you will be delighted to know that Ch9 finally came through and a new series of CSI:NY started here last night - YAY!!

Thanks for reading.

C

* * *

Eighteen months later………

No" Lindsay said firmly, glaring at Danny. "No way"

"Aww, come on, it'd be perfect. Monty for short" Danny tried, reaching over and kissing her.

"Kiss me all you want, it's still not happening. I'm not changing my mind. You can kiss me again, if you want, to keep trying and all that, but it's not going to happen." Lindsay told him, looking down at the small bundle wrapped in her arms, snuffling quietly as he slept.

Danny grinned at her, not needing an excuse to kiss her again, but going with the flow anyway. "So, what's wrong with Montana? What's wrong with calling Bump here, Montana?"

"Danny, are you serious? Can you imagine growing up with a name like Montana? A boy called Montana? Monty?" Lindsay's eyebrows almost went into orbit. "Besides" she decided to try a different tactic, "I thought I was Montana. I thought _I_ was your Montana."

Danny grinned again. He loved teasing her, it was so much fun seeing her get all riled up – and even more fun dealing with it. Leaning over, Danny looked deep in her eyes before kissing her. Breaking away for air, he leant down and gave her and Eskimo Kiss, his nose gently rubbing against hers.

"You _are_ my Montana. The only Montana I'll ever want, and the only Montana I'll ever need. You are the one who completes me, who makes my heart smile and my soul sigh with happiness. And yes, before you hit me, I was reading Stella's magazines in the break room the other day, but that's got nothing to do with it. I love you Montana."

Lindsay melted into a puddle of mush, just like she did every time she heard him say that. "I love you too Danny. I love you so much," she smiled, her smile mirrored by his, their kiss deep and loving,

"We do have to think about it though. A name for Bump, I mean. We can't let him go through life called Bump." Lindsay said, surfacing for air and mentally running through her list of names.

"I know, I know. Might make life a little tricky for him," Danny grinned, pulling her closer against him as the smooth skin of her neck just screamed out for a kiss.

"So what've you got then?" Lindsay shivered, reaching up and smoothing her hair out of the way to give him easier access, sighing with happiness as his lips trailed their way from her neck to her lips.

A knock at the door caused them to break apart breathlessly, but Nick knew all to well what they'd been up to when he stepped into the hospital room.

"Good grief, don't you two ever stop doing that?" he smirked," Honestly, you'll put poor Bump off his food – and I really don't need to think like that," Nick said, suddenly stopping in his tracks, causing the small stampede behind him to almost crash.

"Nick, you idiot," Don groaned as Stella accidentally stood on his foot. "What did you stop like that for?"

"You don't want to know" Nick told him, and wisely, Don accepted that. Stella stepped around him, her eyes seeking out the small bundle that now lay snoring in Lindsay's arms, Meg following her and standing on the other side of the bed.

"Sweetheart, he's – " Meg bit back a proud sob," he's gorgeous. He's perfect, he's just – he's – "

Nick sighed dramatically, reaching over and wrapping an arm around his Mum. "Honestly Mum, you've got to stop this tears thing. You wept buckets at their wedding and now you're at it again. Poor Bump here, he'll think it's all you do!"

"Shut up Nick," Meg said with a tearful smile, pulling her son in a little closer, "I can't help it, he's just so gorgeous. "

A thought occurred to Nick. "Mum, you're not going to weep and wail like this at my wedding are you? I'll have to warn people if you are, you know, put life jackets and rafts and the like at the end of each aisle. "

"Pushing your luck now Nicholas," Meg said trying to hide her smile, as she reached into her bag, pulling out a tissue to dry her eyes. "I think I may have to have a talk with Ellie, may have to warn her about your sense of humour"

"Oh, she knows all about it, Mother dearest, and she's had the shots to save her from it." Nick grinned as Meg shook her head in despair. "You know you love me really" Nick bent down and kissed his Mum on the cheek. "So, anyway, you two thought of a name for Bump?"

Trying not to get whiplash from Nick's sudden change of topic, Danny grinned. Lindsay sighed, seeing the look that washed across Danny's face.

"Danny wants to call him Montana – "

"What's wrong with that? " Danny tried again, his smile almost perfectly hidden, except to those who knew him well. Unfortunately for him, everyone in the room knew him well. "We could call him Monty for short, and – "

"I thought there was only one Montana" Stella rescued Lindsay.

"Well, yes, there is, and I love you Montana, you know how much I love you, but still our son, he could be – "

"How about Finn?" Lindsay suddenly said.

"Finn?" Danny's blue eyes were confused for a moment, and then they cleared, and his face broke out into a beautiful smile. "Finn. Like the bar where I first told you I love you? That Finn?"

"That Finn," Lindsay said, her eyes locked on his, her smile bright. Danny grinned back at her, their eyes wide with understanding and happiness. It was perfect, it fit, it absolutely, wonderfully, perfectly fit.

"Finn Messer" Danny said, looking down at his newborn son. "Welcome to the world" Drawing a deep, slightly shuddery breath, he looked up at Lindsay. "I love you Montana. I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you." And he kissed her, long and gentle, breaking away only to place an infinitely careful kiss on his son's forehead.

Coming back to the real world, Danny was only slightly surprised to see other people were in the room with them. Smiling over at his friends and family, Danny gently took Finn from Lindsay's arms, turning to face them.

"Guys, let me present to you Finn – " Danny suddenly stopped, staring at them, before turning back to Lindsay, looking down at Finn and whispering something to his wife. With a smile, Lindsay nodded, her smile growing as she absorbed what Danny had proposed.

"Guys, let me present Finn Donald Nicholas Messer"

The End.


End file.
